Road To Happiness
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: Blair and Chuck fall in love but have to fight the obstacles in their way in order to be together. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Road to Happiness Part 1  
Pairing: Chuck/ Blair  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 1,408  
Spoilers: some for season 1

Hope you like it ! This is my first fanfiction, so don't be too hard on me.

Road to Happiness Part 1

Blair Waldorf was pissed. She was supposed to be on her way to Victrola with her longtime boyfriend Nate, but that was not happening since they had just broken up. Instead she was on her way to Victrola by herself and she just wanted to forget this night had ever transpired.

Chuck Bass came to meet Blair at her car, he looked over for Nate but was surprised not to see him with Blair since they were always together. "Where's Nate? " he asked her. Blair looking close to tears informed him, " I think we just broke up. Bass, I just want to forget tonight happened, is this a good place to relax and let loose?"

Chuck showed her inside his latest investment and was smirking, thinking to himself Blair letting loose and relaxing, which will never happen. They sat down at Chuck's regular table at Victrola. They were silent for a few moments as they watched the burlesque dancers perform on stage. Blair finally spoke, "Chuck I caught him having sex with another woman." Chuck turned to look at her, she looked devasted. He finally replied, " I'm sorry."

Chuck didn't know what else to say, this wasn't his forte. Blair needed Serena, not him. She called the waitress over to order another drink. She then turned her attention to the stage at looked at the dancers as if seeing them for the first time.

" I've got moves you know, that I have never showed anyone before."

Chuck smirked they were back on his playing field now. "You do? Then go up there and show me, Waldorf."

"I'm not going up there!" she chuckled . "I'm just saying I've got moves." She turned to look at him then. "You don't think I'll really go up there, do you?" she asked.

"I know you won't . You talk a good game but you would never go up there B." he challenged her.

If there was one thing Blair Waldorf didn't back down from it was a dare. She stood, "guard my drink." She told him.

Chuck looked over at her in shock, things were about to get intresting.

Blair walked slowly u to the stage, turned around and in time with the music began dancing seductively. Blair pulled her headband from her hair and threw it into the audience, who had started hollering as soon as she had got up on the stage. She very timidly started to lower the zipper of her dress and stepped out of it. She was left in nothing but her ivory silk slip.

Chuck looked back at her in amazement with his mouth starting to hang open. She gyrated her hips very slowly and fluidly, coyly looking over her shoulder at Chuck while playing with her necklace. Chuck couldn't take his eyes off this new Blair. She looked so free and beautiful to him. Chuck raised his glass of champagne to salute her performance. As the music started to wind down, Blair finished her performance and sauntered back to where Chuck was and plopped down in the booth.

"Oh my, I haven't had this much fun in ages." She exclaimed while looking over at him. Chuck looked at her and smiled. You couldn't officially call it a smile because Chuck never smiled.

"I think you have had enough fun for one night Blair, I'll give you a ride home." He said as he stared at her.

They entered the back seat of Chuck's limo, both lost in their own thoughts. Chuck pushed the button so that the glass partition went all the way up and they were separated from his driver. Chuck couldn't explain it but all of a sudden he was extremely attracted to Blair. Her dancing had really gotten to him and he was starting to sport an erection. He was embarrassed and hoped Blair wouldn't notice his condition.

Blair on the other hand was disgusted she had put up with Nate for so long and the way he had treated her. Nate always had treated her as though she was a fly, something that was annoying and something that you needed to brush off. She lifted her head off the leather exterior of the back seat and turned to her constant friend and plotting partner.

"Thanks for the life home."

He faced her and said dreamily, "you were amazing up there."

Blair suddenly looked at him in a different light. Had he always been this attractive? Had his bottom lip always been so plump and looked so bitable. His voice also was extremely sexy, a mix of being raspy and sensual.

She leaned into to kiss him and he looked back at her and slowly leaned into her. Their lips met. And the passions were unleashed, their tongues dueled into the others mouth.

Chuck pulled back, "You sure?" he asks her. For an answer Blair begins undoing the buttons of his shirt at a mad, slow pace and kissing his neck. He felt like his skin was on fire whenever should touch him, it was driving him crazy. He was feeling very uneasy about this, after all Nate was his best friend.

"Wait, stop Blair. What are we doing?"

"I need to feel alive Chuck, make me feel wanted." Came her reply.

He saw the need burning in her eyes, the same need he felt for her and he was done for. Chuck nodded and began sliding her slip off her shoulder. She leaned into kiss him as she tore his shirt off. Chuck must been a master at kissing, because she had never felt like this when kissing Nate. Chuck crept his hand inside the cup of Blair's slip and started rolling her nipple and making it hard. She arched her back and cried out, "Chuck, Yes!"

Chuck loved hearing his name come off her lips. His pants were getting tighter by the second, his erection getting bigger and harder. He pulled the slip over her hand and threw it on the floor of his limo. They were both naked now from the top up. Hot, sweaty, skin rubbing against each other. Fire was burning inside them now, threatening to enflame them. He started to lap and suck at Blair's nipples and she snaked her hand down to his pants and unzipped them and found Chuck hard and ready for her.

" Fuck," he exclaimed as she started pumping and grasping his shaft. She was lightly running her fingers over the plump head of his penis. Both of them were moaning and gasping while looking into each others eyes. Chuck flipped her over before he made a mess and came in her hand. He gently tore her panties off and put two of his fingers into her center and started rubbing while she cried out. They couldn't get enough of each other.

"I'll be careful and won't hurt you." He told her he was entranced with her that he had almost forgotten she was a virgin. Chuck torn open a condom and rolled the latex down his shaft. Blair was pleasantly surprised and a little nervous how big he was. He took his time and entered her carefully. Blair moaned out in a combination of pleasure and pain. Chuck started to really pump into her, he couldn't hold back anymore.

Blair put her mouth next to Chuck's ear and whimpered, "Harder, please." He obliged and soon after that they both had cum at almost the same exact moment.

When it was over, Blair regained her senses and was so ashamed of herself and what she had done. She had only broken up with her boyfriend a couple of hours ago and already she had sex with Chuck Bass. Chuck Bass of all people notorious womanizer and playboy that must have had sex with half of the women in the upper east side. He must be gloating so much, Blair thought to herself.

The limo stopped at that moment in front of Blair's home. She grabbed the door handle planning to run out and not look back.

Chuck smirked at her, "That was incredible Blair, not bad for a virgin."

She blanched and ran out of the limo and into her apartment. Chuck sat their smiling to himself, now that he had had Blair Waldorf once, he would need to have her again. She just didn't know it yet.

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Road to Happiness  
Pairing: Chuck/Blair  
Rating:PG-13 for sexual situations and language  
Word Count: 2,070

Disclamier: I don't own gossip girl or anything to do with it, this is just for fun.

Hope you enjoy the second part. Reviews are appericated.

Road to Happiness Part 2

Was is possible to feel this many emotions? Blair Waldorf was a mess at the moment. She was feeling joyful and ashamed of the thing she had done. Although, most of all she felt exhilarated, she couldn't believe the transformation she gone through in less than 24 hours. Blair was no longer a virgin. She didn't expect to lose her virginity in the back of a limo but she felt proud that she was finally a woman.

Blair could not stop thinking about Chuck Bass and what he had done to her last night. It was wrong to think about Chuck in this way, since she belonged with Nate Archibald. Nate who she had caught having sex with another woman. Thinking about Nate just brought back all hurt that he had caused her. Ugh! She was disgusted with her life at the moment and started getting ready for school.

She met her best friend, Serena Van Der Woodsen outside and they started walking the couple of blocks to school.

"B, where did you go last night?" Serena asked.

"Why, what did you hear?" Great! Blair thought she sounded so guilty and was surprised Serena didn't pick up on it. She should just be wearing an I screwed Chuck Bass sign around her neck in neon letters.

"Blair", Serena started, "I know what happened between you and Nate last night, everyone does." Blair sagged a little bit but met Serena's gaze head on.

"Are you alright, B?"

Blair looked over at her friend, she was secretly jealous of Serena. She was everything that Blair was not, self secure and happy with her image and everyone loved to be around Serena. Blair was very insecure even though she was more attractive then Serena.

"S, I just feel so betrayed by Nate. After everything we have been through, I never would have thought he would do this to me again!" Serena looked away guilty, because she was the last person that Nate had cheated on Blair with. Before now.

Blair continued, "After everything I still love him Serena. I've got to try to win him back." They had arrived at school. Dan Humphrey was waiting there for Serena. Blair couldn't believe that Serena would go out with Dan, he was gross in her opinion. For God's sake he lived in Brooklyn.

"I'll leave you two to do whatever it is that you do. Gross." Blair scoffed.

Blair huffed off and started to look for Nate, so she could fix them. She was desperately trying to put Chuck out of her mind. She finally spotted Nate next to…Chuck. Trying to be courageous, she walked over to where Nate stood. She opened her mouth to speak but Nate beat her to it.

"Blair, we really need to talk." Nate started.

"I was just coming over to say the same exact thing Nate. We can discuss us at my birthday tonight. Okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds great Blair, I'll be there."

Blair gave him a small smile and turned to leave. Shse looked over at Chuck and made a snarky comment.

"Bass, what happened, no girl on your arm today?" She smiled sweetly at him.

He smirked at her. "Not yet Waldorf, but who knows as the day goes on." He was staring at her very intently.

"You're such a perve, Bass." And with that Blair quickly walked away, she was feeling rather flushed all of a sudden.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly for Blair. She heard the bell ring, signaling school was over for the day. She walked over to her locker to put her books away. That's when she ran into Chuck.

"Waldorf, how are you?" he asked her seriously.

She swallowed nervously. "Chuck, I want you to understand what happened last night was a fluke. It will never happen again, so forget it ever happened and put it out of your mind. And you are never, I repeat never to tell Nate about this. Do you agree?"

"Blair, you can't get rid of me that easily. I'll never forget it and I enjoyed it more than I should of considering you're Nate's girl." He was back to being a wiseass. He avoided the whole are you going to tell Nate question.

He continued, "I'll see you at your party tonight." Chuck leaned down and whispered in Blair's ear, " I enjoyed taking your virginity from you very much, didn't you?"

"You're not invited, tonight." Blair hissed at him and slammed her locker door in his face. She heard him laugh as she stalked away.

A few hours later, Blair was getting ready for her birthday party. She had chosen a mid-length, blue silk Marchesa evening dress to wear for the event. Blair was anxious to see Nate and try to put this whole mess behind them, although she expected him to grovel for a little while begging her forgiveness for sleeping with this other woman. Hopefully Nate would treat her with more respect and be better to her this time around. People started arriving and Blair found Serena.

"Serena, have you seen Nate?" she asked.

Serena looked stumped, "No, are you going to give him another chance B?"

"Probably, we need to talk, but we have so much history and I know we both still love each other."

The party was in full swing, Blair wondered if Chuck would show even though she told him not to. People kept throwing her pity looks, everyone must have really heard that Nate had cheated on her again. Blair glared right back at them and they quickly looked elsewhere. She started to dance with some of her friends. Breaking away from her friends, she went over to Nate.

"Hi, Nate, I'm glad you decided to come."

"Happy Birthday Blair, I just wanted to stop by and say hello. We'll talk tomorrow since it's your birthday tonight. I don't want to ruin your party."

Blair was being naïve, "Why would it ruin that party, it's going to be a happy talk isn't it? About us getting back together?"

Nate looked over at her sadly, "We'll discuss it tomorrow, Blair."

Blair was starting to get nervous now, "No, I want to talk about it now!"

At that moment Chuck walked in, Blair inwardly groaned and took Nate's hand leading him to her bedroom. As she as she shut the door, she walked over to her bed and sat down and turned to her boyfriend.

"Well, Nate go on. No, actually I'll go first. How could you do this to me again? After all we've been through."

Nate slowly turned to her, "You sure you want to do this now?"

"Yes." She responded.

He sighed, "Blair, I know I shouldn't have cheated on you with Serena or the other girls. But…"

She looked up at him with wide eyes, "Has there been a lot of other girls?"

"Yes, they have been more than one Blair." Blair looked back at him with vacant eyes.

"But we love each other don't we?" she asked in a little girls voice.

He looked at her and sighed heavily, "Blair, I can't do this anymore, I can't try to be perfect for you. I feel so trapped with you, like I can't breathe. That's the reason there have been other girls, I just want to be free. I don't love you anymore and I don't think I really ever have. We were a couple because it is what our parents expect of us. But I'm done, Blair."

Blair looked back at him shocked at what he was saying and just started sobbing, dry racking sobs that shook her entire body.

"I'm really sorry Blair, but I hope someday we can forgive each other and still be friends."

She pressed her fingers to her lips, shaking and told Nate,"Get out."

"No, wait Blair…"

"Get out!" she screamed this time.

Nate looked back at her sadly and nodded his head and left. Blair took a few moments to compose herself. After all she couldn't spend her entire birthday party in her bedroom upset. She walked out of her bedroom and saw that everyone was staring at her. Everyone had heard her argument with Nate. Blair was miserable but she walked over to where Serena, Dan, and Chuck were standing. The waitresses wheeled her birthday cake out to her. They were trying to take her mind off Nate, she felt tears leaking out of her eyes.

Serena walked over to her and put her arm around her shoulder, "Make a wish B, and blow out your candles."

Blair stared blankly at everyone and said, "What's the point, it already didn't come true." She ran to her room crying and slammed the door. Serena looked worriedly at Dan, and started walking towards her bedroom door but Chuck grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Let me go, instead." Chuck went over to her bedroom and went inside.

Blair saw who it was and groaned, "I'm not in the mood Chuck, this has officially been the worst birthday ever.

"Maybe it can be salvaged." Came his response as he walked over to where she was laying on her bed and sat down, while giving her a package. She glanced over at her birthday present but did not open it.

"Open it, it's a good surprise." He insisted. She tore open her present and inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life. It was a platinum band with a huge aquamarine store in the middle with detailing all around it.

"Chuck, it's beautiful. I can't accept this though, it's too much." She looked over at him.

He looked right back at her, "Yes you can, this was my mother's ring and ever since she died I wanted to give it away to someone who was worthy of it. Something this beautiful need an owner worthy of it's beauty." He said as he slipped it onto her finger and kissed her hand.

"I really am sorry Blair, about Nate and about everything."

They stared at each other as they were the only two people in the world. Blair felt it again this strong attraction to Chuck. She grabbed his hand and they both leaned into each other and madly began kissing each other with some much passion. She needed this after the night she had with Nate, but at the moment she wasn't thinking of Nate, only Chuck. She was consumed in Chuck, all she wanted to do was be here with him at this moment.

Their tongues were dueling inside each others mouth. Exploring every crevice inside their mouth and biting each others lips. Chuck started to tear off her dress and he was in such a hurry to have her naked that he ripped her designer dress in half. She didn't even care, she needed Chuck inside of her right now. Soon they were both completely naked and were caressing the others body. Blair leaned down to Chuck and flicked his nipple.

Chuck's breath hissed out and he moaned, "Oh, Blair. You're amazing."

Everything turned hotter and faster and soon Blair had impaled herself on Chuck's shaft and was riding him for all she was worth. Blair loved watching the muscles in his back ripple and she leaned into her and put her hands on her back. Chuck was licking Blair's nipples as she was riding him and he put his hands on her ass and squeezed it. Chuck was thinking to himself that Blair was perfect and that scared him because he didn't want to get too attatched to her because he knew she didn't feel the same way. Soon Blair had fucked Chuck into a coma almost, his eyes were rolling back into his head with a gleeful smile on his face.

They had just given each other the best sex of their life. That was saying a lot for Chuck too since he had slept with some many people in his short life so far. Blair turned to look at Chuck and tilted her head and smiled at him, she had succumbed to Chuck Bass's charm again. This has got to stop she told herself….after tonight.

Outside Blair's door was Serena and Dan who had gotten worried when they had not seen Chuck come out of Blair's bedroom and had seen everything.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Road to Happiness Part 3

It was three weeks since Blair Waldorf's seventeenth birthday party. Blair had spent an awful amount of time thinking about Nate and Chuck. That's all she seemed to think about lately. She had every intention of ending her fling with Chuck after her birthday party, but that's not what happened much to her dismay.

For three weeks now, Blair and Chuck had been hooking up all over town and it was delicious. She couldn't even keep count of how many times they sex, but it had to be over 50! When they were around each other they couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

Once they had even had sex in the school library. Chuck had raised her up on one of the shelves of books, pushed her skirt up and plunged inside of her. It had been a quickie and had been amazing; they had barely pushed their clothes down when someone walked into the row they were in. They had quickly scampered out and laughed outrageously at what that had just done.

But now Chuck and Nate were both out of town on vacation. Blair missed Chuck much more than was wise and more then she should have. She was worried that Chuck would tell Nate about them, and she had voiced her concerns to him and he had promised her that he would tell no one about them. She believed him.

Today was Thanksgiving and Serena was coming over later to celebrate with her family. Even Serena didn't know about her and Chuck and Blair wanted to keep it that way. A couple of hours later, Serena was there and they were chatting.

"Blair, how are you doing since you and Nate broke up?" Serena asked.

Blair looked away guilty from Serena's face and said, "Um, okay I guess. It's been a little rough."

"B, are you by any chance dating anyone? She asked curiously.

Blair looked at her aghast, "Of course not, S. Nate and I just broke up, remember?"

Serena looked sternly at Blair, "I saw you with Chuck and so did Dan."

Blair's face fell, "I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you S, I just wanted to keep it to myself. We've been having an affair for weeks now. I didn't want you to judge me, so soon after Nate and I broke up."

"Why on earth would you be with Chuck, Blair?"

She didn't like the accusation in Serena's voice and said so, "What are you jealous, you didn't get to sleep with him first? There must have been some guy left that you didn't sleep with. Chuck wanted me Serena, and not you." Blair was secretly pleased that Chuck had never wanted Serena.

Serena ignored her comments because she knew that Blair was stressed out about everything, "Are you doing this to get back at Nate, Blair?"

"At first, but now I'm starting too really like Chuck, he's different with me Serena. He's not just some pervy and cocky guy that makes inappropriate comments all the time. He likes to pretend he doesn't care about anyone but he does. He has this hard shell of an exterior to keep his feelings inside so he doesn't get hurt." Blair replied.

"As long as you're happy Blair, then I'm happy for you. I think."

"For now, but who knows?" was her response as she laughed.

They went downstairs to go enjoy Thanksgiving dinner with Lily and Eleanor.

Meanwhile Chuck and Nate were vacationing in St. Tropez. Both were excited to get away from their families, since they were having trouble. Chuck was leaning back in a lounge chair and sipping a pina colada when Nate turned to speak to him.

"So Chuck, you got a girl lined up for tonight to keep your bed warm?" Nate asked.

Chuck looked over at him and smirked, "Actually, I've been dating a brunette for a couple of weeks now."

"You're dating someone really? What's she like?" Nate asked astonished. Chuck slept with a ton of girls but never dated so this was entirely new.

Chuck responded, "She's beautiful, fiery, and just has so much passion and will to live. I think I really might be falling for her Nathaniel."

"Are you kidding me, man? Are you Chuck Bass, the notorious womanizer? What happened to you?"

"No, I'm not kidding at all. I have really strong feelings for her." Chuck stated.

Nate continued, "Well, good for you man. While on the subject of brunettes, have you seen Blair lately?"

Chuck lied, "Not really, no I can't say that I have."

Nate appeared to be pain stricken, "Chuck, ever since we broke up, every time I see her Blair she seems lighter and happier than I've ever seen her. So very unblair like."

Chuck was very pleased it was because of him that Blair was so happy, "Really, Nathaniel?"

Nate continued, "I think I might miss her Chuck."

Chuck glared at him, "You don't miss her, and you just miss having a girlfriend, someone that supports you."

Nate wasn't listening, "I'm going to try and win her back Chuck. I made a huge mistake by breaking up with her and cheating on her."

Chuck wasn't having any of this, "Nate, listen to me, she's just a broad. Forget about her. What is so special about Blair Waldorf anyway?"

Nate just shrugged his shoulders like he didn't know but Chuck Bass knew exactly what was so special about her.

Back in New York City, Blair and Serena were attending a socialite party hosted by Paris Hilton. Dan walked over to them, and Blair made an instant sound of dislike in her throat and looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"Humphrey, you don't belong here, you know that right?" She asked. "Also, what the hell are you wearing? A suit made of moths?" Blair was embarrassed that he knew about her and Chuck so she chose to be rude.

Dan looked back at her unfazed, "I'm here to be Serena's escort." He then looked down at his suit and shrugged.

Serena was annoyed, "Blair, don't be so rude to my Dan, he's my boyfriend you know."

"Yes, I know that Serena." Blair stated disgustedly and walked away. She walked into the hallway to go to the ladies room when she ran, right smack into Chuck.

Blair was breathless; "You're back already, Chuck?" was all she could think of to say.

"Already, I've been gone for two weeks or haven't you noticed, Blair? Didn't you miss me babe?" he asked as he put his hands on her small waist and encircled her.

"Chuck, don't call me babe and to answer your question, yes, I did miss you, more than I would have liked too."

"You know what I missed among other things, Blair? This." He said as he lunged for her mouth. Chuck backed her against the wall and Blair locked her legs around his waist as they devoured each other. They were kissing with all the lust, passion, and need that they could muster. Blair felt the beginnings of an erection against her middle and thought Chuck would take her right there against the wall. Chuck started to insuiate his hand under her dress, but she stopped him before he went any further.

Blair tore her mouth away from his panting, "Not here Chuck, we might get caught."

He was breathing heavily since he was so aroused, "Where, then? My room at the palace?"

"Definitely, yes, I'll be there in 10 okay? I just have to say my goodbyes."

"Don't be too long okay, Blair. I'll be waiting for you." He said as her kissed her again. Blair felt scorched by his lips and couldn't wait to go to his room and be with him. She had only walked a few steps when an arm reached out of the shadows to grab her. It was Nate.

Blair stifled a scream, "Nate, what are you doing?"

They hadn't really been alone since their breakup five weeks ago. Blair felt a little uncomfortable around him even though that had all that history.

Nate began, "Blair, I feel really bad about our whole breakup. I was really unfair to you and I miss you. Do you think we've been a bit hasty with us breaking up?"

Blair was shocked at his sudden change of heart. She thought she would feel elation and joy that he wanted her back, but she didn't.

She began, "I don't think so Nate, I mean how many times are we going to try?

"Blair, that's what I realized that we can't throw it all away. We've been together for five years, this was just a rough patch. I also wanted to apologize about saying I never loved you. I did love you and still do, I was just mad when I said that." He told her matter of factly.

Blair didn't know what was wrong with her. She had wanted Nate Archibald her whole life and Nate was the perfect boyfriend, aside from the cheating. While Chuck was the eternal playboy and he would tire of her after a while. Chuck didn't matter to her anyway; he was just a fling for her to get over Nate. Just a fling, keep telling that to yourself. Nate was her destiny. She had to give him another chance or she would be sorry later.

Blair sighed, "Alright, Nate, but this time let's take it slow and not mess it up." Nate gave her a huge smile and went in to kiss her on the lips. She felt nothing, not like with Chuck. She didn't feel as if she were to explode because there was so much passion, like with Chuck. Was this a huge mistake?

"Thanks Blair, we're going to make it work this time, I promise." He told her smiling.

She looked up at him sadly, "I hope so Nate, I really hope so. I'll be back in a few minutes, I just have to say goodbye to some people, and then we can go talk."

Now was the hard part she thought moving away from Nate, she had to go tell Chuck. What was his reaction going to be? Upset? Glad? Indifferent? Would he be happy to go back to being a womanizing playboy? Oh, she was absolutely dreading this with every fiber of her being. She had arrived at room 1812; she knocked on his door while her heart thumped wildly in her chest.

Chuck opened the door with a smile on his face. A smile he reserved only for her.

"I've been waiting for you, Waldorf." He went to grab her and bring her across his chest, but she put her hand on his chest to halt it.

"Chuck, we need to talk." She began.

Chuck looked at her curiously and nodded for her to go on. Best to get it over with quick while her heart was still intact.

"I saw Nate downstairs," Blair began saying, his face remained impassive. She continued, "He asked if we could get back together and I agreed." She dared to look up at him and he grimaced.

"I know he cheated on me and I should be furious and I am, but we have so much history, Chuck. It's also comfortable and familiar for the both of us. But, Chuck, what we had…"

He wanted to hurt her as much as she had just hurt him. She had cut his heart out of his chest and he looked at her in disgust.

"Blair, we have nothing it was just SEX, nothing else." He hissed at her venomously. He went to the bar and poured himself a drink before he continued, "So, go back to Nate, I don't care in the least if you do."

His words had hurt her made then she thought possible and she felt her eyes watering and quickly composed herself before she cried in front of him. She didn't want to give him any more ammunition.

"Well, Chuck, I guess I made the right decision then, huh?" she asked him.

He replied to her," I guess so, Blair, but before you go running back to precious Nate remember that before the week is out you are going to be so bored by Nate Archibald that you're going to want to pull your hair out."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You don't have the same passion and heat you and I do with him." He said sexily.

"I'm not going to be easy to forget Blair," and with that he kissed her hard with all the passion and anger he could muster. Blair melted into him but quickly pushed him away before she lost her senses again with him. She turned to leave and looked back at him and whispered, "Goodbye, Chuck."

He didn't answer her and was facing the wall. Blair closed the door behind her and knew he was right. It was impossible to forget Chuck Bass and what he made her feel. As she walked down the hallway back down to her future, she distinctly heard a glass crash against the wall coming from his room.

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Road to Happiness Part 4

One Year Later

Blair found out that Chuck Bass was absolutely right. Chuck had told her exactly a year before that she would never be able to forget him and he was right. No matter how hard she tried, Blair couldn't help but remember Chuck and the passion they had shared for those few weeks a year ago. It had been a year to the day that she had ended her fling with Chuck and reunited with Nate. Every day since then she had been bored with Nate and wishing that she could feel about Nate the same way she felt about Chuck.

Blair wished most of all that she could forget Chuck and all the whores he was always with, and parading in her face. Blair had not been alone with Chuck for a year now, let alone have a conversation with him. Nate had noticed the strain between them and had asked her about it point blank and she had lied saying that he was a slimy perverted pig, that she wanted nothing to do with.

She was constantly thinking about the fire she had shared with Chuck and how she now never felt it with Nate. Blair missed all the sparing with Chuck, the kissing, and the talking about anything that they could think of, and of course making love to him.

Blair was especially nervous about tonight, since it was the annual snowflake ball. It would be the first big event that they were both attending and she didn't want him to flaunt some chippie in her face again.

Nate had been a good boyfriend since they had gotten back together, but now he seemed to be spending a lot of time with some troll named Vanessa. She was a friend of Humphrey's, which explained why Blair detested her so much. She wondered if Nate and Vanessa were sneaking around behind her back, but she couldn't be bothered enough to care.

Dan and Serena had broken up about five times in the past year, and Blair was exhausted from hearing Serena bitch about him all the time. Right now they were working through one of their rough patches and back on. Blair was a senior now and would be going to Yale in the fall of next year and was very excited about it.

A few hours later, school was almost over when Blair met up with Serena.

"S, are you bringing Humphrey, tonight? Or are you guys off again?" Blair asked cattily.

"I'm bringing him Blair, but I think I might have to end it with him tonight." Serena stated.

"Why?" Blair asked.

"I've got a bad feeling, B that he has the hots for my new Shakespeare teacher, Ms. Carr."

"Ew, that's gross even for him, Serena. You're better without him though."

Serena looked heartbroken, but she nodded at Blair. The bell rang and the day was over, and Blair went outside to meet Nate. They hardly talked to each other anymore. There was just nothing left to say. Blair even had to force herself to get through sex with Nate; it was always kind of bland and boring. She had to pretend like she was enjoying herself but she knew Nate could never make her cum like someone else she knew.

As soon as they exited school, Nate took out some weed from his pocket and lit up.

Blair was repulsed, "Do you have to smoke all day long, Nate? Can't you go without your precious drug for a day?"

"Don't fucking start with me Blair." Nate snapped at her.

She was about to make some snippy remark back to Nate when she saw Chuck across the street with some leggy blonde wrapped around him. He was sucking her neck. He looked up from what he was doing and his gaze met hers and held. The passion. Blair knew he still felt it, like she did, but that he would never admit it to her.

They were still staring at each other when Nate grabbed her and practically threw her against the fence.

"What's your problem lately, Blair? You're always on me, like I'm doing something wrong and just constantly bitching." He spat viciously to her.

"Nate, let me go you're really starting to frighten me." Blair pleaded with him.

Nate was in a rage and started to shake her, and that's when Chuck untangled himself from the blonde and ran over to them. He grabbed Nate by the neck and threw him on the ground.

"What the fuck is your problem, Archibald?" Chuck asked venomously.

Blair started to shake and all Chuck wanted to do was pull her to his chest and hold her. But of course he couldn't. He bent down and helped Nate to his feet.

"So, what's the problem Nathaniel?" Chuck asked him.

Nate looked defeated, "I don't know man, I'm having problems with my dad and she was nagging me and I took it out on her. I'm so sorry, Blair.

"You're going to go home and blow off some steam and then pick up Blair later for the dance. Okay?" Chuck told him.

Nate nodded and went over to Blair but she moved away from him.

"One more thing Nate," Chuck began, "If you ever touch Blair like that again, I will hunt you down and you will be fucking sorry you were alive. Understand?" he growled at him.

Nate gulped and was very nervous because he had never seen Chuck like this. Never. Blair looked at Chuck and his face relaxed and he gave her a tender expression. He took her arm and led her away, leaving Nate by himself.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Chuck looked at her and asked, "Are you alright, Blair?" She didn't answer him and he took her chin in his hand and pushed, until she was looking straight at him.

"Look at me." He demanded.

She was and her eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

"Thanks Bass. I'm glad you were here." She whispered into Chuck's face.

Chuck nodded and gazed intently at her. They both felt it again while staring at each other. The fire started burning in their bodies and they needed each other. Chuck was about to lean down and kiss her, but somebody came by and his lips stopped their descent toward her mouth.

"Shit." He cursed savagely. "I'll see you tonight, Waldorf."

He turned to leave but she grabbed his hand and rubbed her hand across his knuckles and lifted his hand towards her mouth . That's when she placed a soft butterfly kiss on the palm of Chuck's hand. Blair then dropped his hand and waved, while walking back to her apartment. Chuck stared at her retreating back and was left with a hard-on in the middle of the street.

Blair entered her home and was stunned. Chuck had been about to kiss her. After a year of hardly speaking, this was the first contact they had. Blair could still feel his lips whispering across hers, and she still yearned for him. After all this time, she still wanted him.

Blair was excited to see him later at the ball. Even though she was going with Nate. Her boyfriend had tried to attack her. What had she done to deserve this?

She went over to her closet and selected what she was going to wear tonight. Blair came to a decision, she chose a powder blue dress that came to right above her knee and had a slit all the way up her knee. It was also entirely backless and showed a bit of cleavage. She wondered what Chuck would think of it, but quickly put that thought out of her mind. Blair piled her hair on top of her hand and let a few tendrils escape to lie against her smooth neck.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later and she went to go answer it. Blair opened the door and there was Nate standing there in a tux. Of course it was Nate, it always was.

"Blair, let me apologize again. I never meant to hurt you, I was just frustrated." He said as he reached for her.

Blair backed away from him, "Let's just go, alright? You're never to touch me like that again, Nate. Do you understand me? Or it's over between us for good."

She glared at him and Nate nodded in her direction. He took her arm and escorted her to the Snowflake ball. Blair then realized that he never told her how she looked. He didn't even care.

When they arrived, the ball was in full swing already and she started desperately scanning the crowd for Chuck. Blair spotted Serena and made her way over to her.

Serena gasped when she saw her, "Wow, B you look amazing. Are you trying to impress someone?" she asked knowledgeably.

She stared back at Serena with vacant eyes, "No one, I just wanted to look nice to please myself."

Serena knew now exactly what was going on, "You're not over him yet are you?"

Blair couldn't pretend anymore.

"No." she admitted. Blair continued then, "I want Chuck so much, it hurts Serena. I've been thinking about him every day for a year. I wish I could stop feeling this way, but I just can't seem too. I saw him today, and I thought we shared a moment. But with Chuck you just never know what he's really thinking."

Serena tried to comfort her, "Everything will work out, Blair. It always does. Hey, look over there. Dan's sister seems to be getting awful chummy with Nate, doesn't she?"

Blair looked over, and sure enough there was Jenny Humphrey rubbing her hand up and down Nate's arm. They were attracted to each other obviously. Nate seemed to be attracted to everyone but her.

Blair turned to Serena and said, "The sad thing is that I don't even care. I stopped caring a long time ago what Nate does. But I have to go over there now and make a big deal out of this, or people will get suspicious."

Blair stormed over to Dan. "Hey Humphrey, you think you can control that tramp sister of yours around my boyfriend?"

Dan turned to her and anger was written all over his face, "What the hell is your problem, Queen B?" he asked sarcastically.

Dan then noticed Nate and Jenny, and ran over to them before Jenny made a big mistake and embarrassed herself in front of the entire school. That's when Blair saw Chuck starring at her. She was getting ready to go over to him and she started to smile. Then he saw who his date was, the blonde from before.

So she still meant nothing to him obviously. Blair thought today would change some things between them, but it was the same as always. Chuck had told her a year before that he cared nothing for her, but she had not really believed him. Now she did. Chuck was attracted to her, but he didn't want her.

She turned away from him and ran to the elevator. Blair knew he was going to come after her and she braced herself for the altercation. She had made it to the elevator and was pushing the button like crazy. She just wanted to get out of here as fast as she could and she didn't want to see Chuck anymore. The elevator opened and just as she got inside and the door was about to close, Chuck squeezed in. He pushed the stop button on the panel of the elevator. She was suspended inside of the elevator with no way out. Both of them were breathing harshly and staring at the other.

"What the fuck was that, Blair?" he asked rather stunned.

She wouldn't answer him, she couldn't.

Still staring at her, Chuck picked her up and pushed her until her back was against the wall. He then started savagely kissing her. Blair kissed him back hungrily, and this was all that mattered to them. It was like coming home after a year apart.

Chuck pulled her dress down until her breasts were exposed. He massaged her breasts and started to lick her nipples. Blair tore open his shirt and his shirt buttons popped out all over the floor. She then ran her hands through his chest hair and Chuck let out an appreciative groan.

We're in an elevator he mind screamed, and I have a boyfriend. Blair tore her mouth away from his and they were both panting into each other's face. Blair studied his face, so she could remember this moment.

"What the hell are we doing, Chuck?" Blair asked him.

When she didn't get an answer, she continued, "You told me a year ago that you didn't care about me or want me. So what is this?"

Chuck grabbed her arms and said harshly into her face, "If I don't want you, then how do you explain this? Blair, I've fucking wanted you for a year. Every goddamn day I think about you and us and what we had."

He then leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Every second of every day I think about you and how much I still want you. It's not going away Blair, this attraction between us and I don't think it's ever going to. No matter how hard I try to forget you, I can't."

Blair looked back at him shocked, that he was telling her all of this.

"When I'm with other girls, I have to pretend it's you so I can actually perform. I don't want to like you. You're Nate's girl. Not mine. I can't help myself when I'm around you, Blair. I don't want to fight it anymore.

Blair was in disbelief, "Then, why did you tell me you didn't want me?"

"Because I was hurt that you wanted Nate over me, so I took my anger out on you." He said simply.

"Chuck, I didn't want Nate over you and I still don't. I just wanted to hear you say that you wanted to fight for me. That I was worth that much at least. This whole past year I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

He put his forehead against Blair's, "I don't want anyone but you, Blair. Nobody, just you. Are you still sleeping with him?" he asked.

Blair looked him straight in the eye and said, "No, we haven't for six months. There's nothing between us anymore, but I can't breakup with him yet. I will just not yet."

Chuck looked at her with hope. "Then, are we going to try Blair?"

Blair looked at him and she really wanted to try but she knew she couldn't.

"Chuck, I don't think we can. We can't even communicate with each other and let each other know what we are feeling. How could we ever make it work?"

Before Chuck could even speak, Blair continued, "How would we explain it to Nate? He would never understand what we have. Are you willing to lose your friendship with Nate for me?" she asked him, hoping desperately he would say yes.

Chuck didn't answer her and she had her answer.

"I'm saying never, but for now I don't think we can Chuck. But I hope in the future maybe we can try."

With that Blair pushed floor number 3 on the panel of the door. As the elevator was descending, she touched Chuck's face and leaned into kiss him one last time. He responded and started rubbing her back, while kissing her neck. She pulled away from him before she gave in to him and had sex with him.

Blair gave him a little smile and walked away from him and back to Nate. Chuck knew what he had to do; he was going to win Blair back. He was willing to give up Nate and everyone in order to be with Blair. Chuck knew he would succeed.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Road to Happiness Part 5

Why was she torturing herself like this? Chuck had told her that he wanted her and she wanted him more than anything else in the entire world. Why was she holding out then, she wondered. The answer came to Blair in an instant. Nate. They were supposed to be a couple; Nate had a certain image that fit well with Blair's.

Also, how long would it be before Chuck tired of her? He wasn't a one woman man and never would be. Blair felt confident that she had made the right decision sticking with Nate because she couldn't risk everything for Chuck and get nothing in return. She was still miserable with Nate, and Blair wished she could be happy with him like she used to be before she slept with Chuck in the back of his limo. She couldn't stew about it all day so she decided to get ready and head off to school.

Blair saw Nate outside her front door, waiting for her.

"Blair, where did you disappear to last night?" Nate asked her.

She gulped, "Um, I wasn't feeling so great and to be honest I didn't really want to be around you, Nate."

He looked annoyed now. "I said I'm sorry a million times, Blair. I just snapped. What else do you want from me?"

Blair didn't like his attitude and was going to go in attack mode now. "You know Nate, you treat me like a piece of shit and I don't know how much longer I'm going to stand for it."

Nate was exasperated, "I don't know how to please you anymore, Blair. You're obviously not happy with me."

Blair responded, "You're right. I'm not. I think I may be in love with someone else, Nate."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Are you breaking up with me?" Nate asked furiously.

"No, net yet Nate. But, let me just tell you, I'm at my breaking point. I don't know how much longer we're going to last." Blair responded.

Nate nodded, his face set like stone. "So, who is this piece of shit guy you're in love with?"

Blair's mind screamed he's your best friend, but she answered him, "He's not a piece of shit and he treats me better than you ever did. I'm not going to pursue him now because I want to try to make this work. You should know though Nate, I slept with him last year when we had broken up for a couple of weeks.

Nate was about to retort, but that's when he saw Chuck, and instead dragged Chuck over to where Blair was standing.

Nate was laughing like a maniac now, "Hey Chuck, you know how you thought I was treating Blair like a piece of shit yesterday?"

Chuck nodded and said, "That's because you were Nathaniel."

Chuck and Blair quickly exchanged a glance full of promise and heat.

Nate was still laughing but this time venomously, "Well, Blair is not saint Chuck. She just told me herself when we broke up last year; she was fucking some other guy. Although, she refuses to tell me who this guy is."

Chuck looked back at her in shock. He couldn't believe she had told Nate about them.

Blair was really pissed now. She hissed at Nate, "Can we not discuss our personal life in front of the whole school, Nate!"

Nate ignored her and continued, "Wait, that's not even the best part, Chuck. She's in love with this guy she's been screwing. What do you think of precious Blair now?"

Chuck looked at her and asked quietly, "Is that true, Blair? You're in love with this guy that you slept with?"

She picked her head up and looked at Chuck. "Yes, it's true."

Blair's mind was spinning; she had just admitted to Chuck that she was in love with him. Why did she have to go and do that? She knew she had made the right decision when she saw Chuck looking at her with such tenderness that it made her want to cry.

Nate was so disgusted with her answer that he stormed off and left her alone with Chuck.

"Blair," he began, but that's as far as he got before Blair interrupted him.

"This changes nothing, Chuck. I'm still going to stay with Nate. What I feel for you is fifty times more than anything I've ever felt for Nate, but I'm scared. I can't get hurt anymore, so I'm staying with him."

Chuck sputtered at her, "That's bullshit Blair, and you know it. We can make it work."

She shook her head at him and whispered, "No."

"You have to decide what's more important to you Blair. The image you have so carefully made and protected, and what Nate means to that. Or you can choose to be happy for once and be with me. You just admitted that you love me."

He looked sternly at her face before continuing, "While you're deciding Blair, let me just give you a little tidbit, I love you back." And with that he walked away from her.

Blair couldn't believe what he had just told her. Chuck Bass actually was in love with her. Now the question was what was going to do about it?

Hours later, Blair was still stuck at a standstill, so she decided to call Serena to get her take on it.

"So Serena, Chuck actually loves me too. What am I supposed to do about it?" Blair asked her.

Serena replied, "Ew, I'm still trying to get over the fact that someone is in love with Chuck Bass. Gross."

Blair laughed at her, "You're just bitter about life and love because Dan broke up with you again. For the billionth time, I might add. So, he's really attracted to this Carr person?"

"Apparently, enough to break up with me." She stated disgusted with how her life was unfolding.

"I'm sorry S, but back to me. What do you think I should do?" Blair asked her.

"Blair, I can't believe I'm going to say this but if you're really in love with Chuck, then go for it."

"I'm just so scared Serena that I'm going to get hurt. Again. I don't think I can take anymore." Blair said.

"It's up to you B, good luck." Serena told her.

"Thanks S. I'm sure you and Dan will be back together before the week is out, anyway."

A couple of days later, Blair had made her decision and decided to pay Nate a visit and tell him the news. She had just got to his house and knocked, but there was no answer. She took out the key that Nate had given her, unlocked the door and went inside to go find him.

As soon as she stepped foot into the living room, she heard heavy panting and gasping. Was he having sex with somebody? She opened the door to the study and there was her boyfriend, furiously pumping into Vanessa on top of the desk.

"What the fuck are you doing, Nate?" Blair asked stunned, although she shouldn't have been with his track record.

Nate untangled himself from Vanessa and walked over to Blair, while Vanessa struggled to get her clothes on as fast as she could.

Nate grinned cockily at her, "What did you expect, Blair? For me to remain faithful to you, after you specifically told me you're in love with somebody else?"

"I don't know what I expected Nate, but if you think I'm heartbroken, think again. I came here to tell you that I want to try and work through our problems. We've been together too long for us to throw everything away."

His face softened, "What about the guy you're in love with, Blair?"

"I don't think we can make it work. He's a playboy and I don't think he'll ever commit to me." She said softly.

Blair continued, "I know we don't love each other anymore Nate, but I'm not ready to give up the perks of dating Nate Archibald. We owe it to ourselves, to try and at least make it though senior year as a couple. What do you think?"

Nate nodded and said, "Okay, Blair. We can break up after the school year is over, it'll be better that way to. It might not be as hard on our parents if we give them time to adjust to it beforehand."

Blair thought about he said and agreed, "Yes. I don't want to go through the rest of senior year with a huge scandal floating around my head, which it would be if we broke up again. Then when school is over and its summer we can break up quietly and no one will know until we're at college. We'll be at different colleges anyway, so it makes perfect sense."

"One condition Blair, we both can sleep with whomever we want. As long as it's discreet, no one will ever find out." He said with a smile.

Blair smiled back at him and said, "That's one condition I'd be happy to abide by."

They hugged each other and Blair looked over at Vanessa, who had heard everything. Blair smirked at her and with that she scampered out of Nate's home, happier then she had been in a long time.

After walking a few blocks, Blair noticed a limo coming up behind her. It was just who she wanted to see, she thought gleefully. Chuck.

She quickly opened the door to his limo and went inside. Blair saw him sitting there, in the plush seat of the back. This is where it had all started, over a year ago. In the back of the limo. She knew this is where she belonged.

So she did the first thing that came to mind. She attacked Chuck. She fastened her lips to his mouth and when his lips breathlessly came apart, she thrust her tongue inside of his mouth. Chuck devoured her mouth, like this was the last time he would see her and he was starving for the taste of her. He flipped Blair over, so he was on top of her and hotly began kissing her neck.

She thread her fingers through his perfectly combed hair and moaned, "I've missed you, Chuck." I need you now."

Instead of answering her, Chuck kissed his way down her body and crawled between her legs. He kissed the inside of her thighs, and got closer and closer to her center, but laid off prolonging her pleasure. Chuck then looked up at her and dove in and gave her the best orgasm of her life. She screamed so loud when she came, that Chuck thought that all of New York might have heard her. He chuckled to himself, deeply pleased.

After the pleasure that he had just given her, Blair wanted to reciprocate. So she leaned into him and kissed him while putting her hand on his erection, which was ready to burst out of his pants and into her hand.

They were kissing passionately, rubbing up against each other when Chuck tore his mouth away from hers.

He asked her, "You broke up with him, then?"

Blair sighed, "No. Not, exactly."

"What?" Chuck asked furiously.

She placed her hand on his thigh trying to calm him down before his temper erupted.

"Chuck, we're going to break up in six months when the school year has ended. I just don't want to go through another scandal, having everyone think Nate cheated on me again. It's too embarrassing."

"Ok, I can see your point. Did you tell him about us at least?" Chuck asked calmly.

Blair shook her head no, "I can't. I think it would just be best if we waited to tell him. He's going to be furious."

"Blair, I'm not going to be with you until you tell Nathineal." Chuck told her.

"I'm not going to tell him yet, Chuck." She said stubbornly.

He was just as stubborn as she was.

"Then you will never have me, Blair."

"I'll break you down Chuck, until you give in to me."

"I don't think so."

"I will."

"No, you won't."

"We'll see then, won't we?"

Blair smiled at him and gave Chuck a kiss on the cheek as she exited the limo. She was bubbling with happiness on this inside. This is what they lived for. The game. The game made everything so much more exciting.

Blair had a plan and she was getting ready to set it into motion. The seduce Chuck Bass and win plan.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Road to Happiness Part 6

"Oh my god S, it's so hard, I don't know what to do anymore. I never in my wildest dreams thought that it would be this difficult to seduce Chuck. I guess, I just thought he would want me too much in order to resist me." Blair told Serena exhaustedly.

She had told Serena about the agreement with Nate and how she and Chuck were in love with each.

"Well, what have you tried to do to do so far?" Serena asked her.

"A lot, I spilled my drink into his lap while seductively cleaning it up. That didn't work at all S. Actually, Chuck called it a pathetic attempt and told me that I would have to work a lot harder than that to get him. Then, a few days later I flashed him my panties and I thought that would work, but he just stared at me rather intensely. Oh, and Chuck loves the nape of the neck, so I've been trying to expose it to him more often." Blair told her.

Serena laughed into the telephone, "None of that is enough to make Chuck lose control, B."

Blair smirked. "Actually S, the neck trick almost worked on him, he took me into a deserted hallway and pushed me against a row of lockers and we made out until he decided that he wasn't going to give in to me. Yet."

Serena actually felt like puking, "Ew, B! My ears are bleeding and I need you to make it stop. Right now."

When Blair didn't say anything, Serena continued, "You need to really pull out all the stops in order to get him, Blair. It's going to take a lot for him to give in to you, do something that you would never do. You should show up to his room in a trench coat and have some slutty lingerie underneath it. At least that is what I would do. Not with Chuck though. Gross."

"Gee, thanks for your wisdom, Serena. That would never work on somebody like Chuck Bass." Blair told her sarcastically.

"Well if you're not going to take my advice, then figure something else out and do it quick. Before you lose him for good." And with that Serena hung up.

A few days later, Blair noticed that Nate had been extremely mopey lately and asked him about it. Now that everything was out in the open between them, they had become friends. Almost.

"I think Vanessa and I are pretty much over, I caught her flirting with some other guy. I asked her about it and she didn't even seem to care that I saw her." Nate confided in her.

"I hope everything works out for the best Nate, I'm sure it will. You seem to really care quite a lot about her." Blair told him while laying a consoling hand on his shoulder.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chuck watching her. He was glaring at her because she was touching Nate. Blair could feel the waves of jealously rolling off his body, and she had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. This is just where she wanted him, maybe now he would give in to his feelings and they could be together.

She turned back to Nate, "I'll see you later."

Later in the day, Blair was on her way to her next class when Chuck grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty utility closet.

"What the hell are you doing, Waldorf? Are you trying to win poor Nate back once again?" Chuck asked, panting into her face.

"Would it even matter, if I was?" Blair asked him seriously.

He threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling at the ringlets. "It matters." He said. "It fucking matters to me, Blair."

He crushed his mouth down on to Blair's, and he was ravenous. He grabbed her ass and shoved her against the wall, and made sweet love to her mouth. It had been so long since she had felt his lips on hers, it felt marvelous. Just as Blair was about to reach her hand down into his pants, Chuck stopped her.

He tore his mouth away from hers, "Tell, Nate." He demanded.

Back to this again. "I can't. I will, but not yet." She said watching his expression turn to pure anger.

Chuck beat his fist against the wall. "Then I guess we're done here, Blair." He said harshly to her as he stormed out of the closet."

Done? Her mind screamed at her. Did he mean for good? It was time to put all of this chaos to an end, for good. Blair had to pull out the big guns to win Chuck Bass's heart, and that was what she was prepared to do now.

Chuck arrived home later, furious with Blair. He was actually more furious with himself though for giving in to her again. When was he going to learn? Maybe, she would never break up with Nate. He was Chuck Bass, and he wasn't supposed to feel like this. I'm eighteen and I'm supposed to be with tons of woman, not just one. But, he realized that he was in love with Blair Waldorf and nothing was going to change that.

He went in search of his father; he had been trying to get Bart to invest in a new nightclub idea that had been floating around inside of his head. So far Bart was biting, and that made Chuck angry. He had to make his father like the idea as much as he did.

The door to Bart's study was closed. He must be in there, Chuck thought. Just as he was about to make his way over there, the door opened. Bart walked out with Blair behind him.

Bart looked at his son, but turned to Blair, "Thank you for coming to see me, Miss Waldorf. I'll take everything you said under advisement."

Blair looked back at Chuck's father with tears in her eyes. Chuck was beyond stunned. What was going on here? Why did she come to see his father?

Blair then turned to him, and he couldn't think anymore because she was so devastatedly beautiful. She caressed his cheek, and gave him a quick peck on the mouth.

"See you later, Chuck." She said softly staring into his eyes.

Chuck was dumbfounded, as he watched her leave.

Bart spoke for the first time today to Chuck, "That's a very special woman, son."

"What did she say?" Chuck asked his father suspiciously.

"She said a lot, Chuck." Bart replied.

"Good or bad things?" Chuck asked.

"I'll let you decide the answer to that, Chuck." He answered.

"Go on, father."

Bart responded, "You know the idea you wanted me to invest in?"

"Yes, father." He prayed to god, that Blair hadn't done anything to sabotage him. Chuck was tired of playing games with her.

Bart had his usual stoic face on, "Miss Waldorf told me that I should invest in it. I would be making a mistake if I didn't. She convinced me too. She said that you have a great head on your shoulders and you would be able to make a success out of anything, you tried to do."

He looked back at his father, at a lost for words. Blair had said all that to his father, and it was all for his benefit.

Bart continued, "She also said that I'm too tough on you, and shouldn't be. That you're desperate for my approval. The words that she used I believe are, you're hard on the outside, but inside you're intensely vulnerable."

Chuck felt his eyes, almost get misty. But that was impossible, he was Chuck Bass. A Bass didn't cry.

"Lastly Chuck, she said that I couldn't have asked for a better son and that she loved you with all of her heart. Don't let her get away, son." And with that Bart left the room.

Chuck was left contemplating his life and what Blair Waldorf, meant to him. He really loved her, and he couldn't believe all that she had just done for him. Blair had really opened her heart and gone to bat for him. Chuck knew now what he had to do.

Blair could not believe this was happening to her. It was weeks later, and she still Chuck had not come to her. She thought if she went to see his father and expressed her feelings toward him, that Chuck would come running to her. This was not the case. All of a sudden, it seemed as if he didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

Blair wondered, if he wanted to go back to womanizing? Every time she saw him now, he acted like she didn't exist. Blair had tried "gaming" Chuck, but even that wasn't working anymore.

Serena was no help either, she was still depressed about Dan. Apparently she had caught him screwing that bitch, Carr. Blair couldn't worry about Serena anymore, she had win Chuck or risk losing him forever.

It was time to really put the seduce Chuck Bass plan into motion. She had nothing to lose anymore, and this was the most daring thing she could think of to do. It had to be done. So, she got ready for the evening that she had planned.

Blair was now outside of Chuck's suite at the Palace. She was having doubts, now. Could she actually go through with this plan? She summoned all the strength that she had, and knocked on his door.

Meanwhile, Chuck was asleep in his room, when all of a sudden he heard a sharp pounding at his door. He had drank too much before and he had passed out on his bed. He groggily got up and went to answer the door.

It was Blair, who had never looked more beautiful to him. She was standing there before him in a red trench coat and spiked black heels.

"Blair." He whispered.

She had never seen Chuck look more handsome. He was extremely rumpled, he had on a white robe and his chest hair was peeking out of the opening of the robe. She just wanted to run her hands all over him.

Blair marched into his room. "Chuck, we need to talk. I thought we were moving to a better place and we finally understood each other."

He nodded.

"Then, why don't you want me anymore?" Blair asked close to tears.

He hated seeing her so upset. He looked down at his feet, like the floor was the most intresting place he had ever seen. Blair had never seen him look so downcast.

"I want you more than ever, Blair. You deserve so much better than me and I was letting you go. I'm not good enough for you." Chuck said finally looking at her.

Blair moved closer to him, and placed her hand on his bare chest peeking through the robe.

"Just so there are no mistakes this time Bass, listen closely. You're not too good for me, we're perfect for each other. You and I are two of a kind. We're both devious, and like to plot against other people, and we also share a passion between us that can't be denied. What's more perfect than that? Let me show you, how much I still want you." She said to him as she untied her trench coat.

The coat dropped to the floor and she was completely naked underneath it. Chuck's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, as he stared back at her show stopping beauty. Blair ran her hands all over Chuck, and untied his robe. They were both naked now.

She pushed him down on the bed and said, "Make love to me."

He did. All night long and it was amazing.

It was morning now, and Blair and Chuck were deeply sated and exhausted. They had hardly slept at all last night, instead making love through the whole night.

Blair was idly drumming her fingers along his chest.

"I actually had a secret agenda for coming here last night, Chuck." She told him with a serious look on her face.

"You mean you didn't just come here for my body, Waldorf?" he asked with a cocky grin on his face.

This was the Chuck Bass she knew and loved.

"Yeah I did come mainly for that. But there's something else too. A couple of weeks ago, I walked in on Nate fucking Vanessa. Even though I don't care in the least, I want revenge on her. Nobody gets away with screwing Blair Waldorf over. So will you help me do something to her?" she asked him nervously.

Chuck slowly dragged his hand though Blair's hair, and smirked at her.

"Baby, I'll help you do anything. That bitch won't get away with this."

They smiled at each other, both thinking of terrible things to do to Vanessa. The game was back on. Wherever Vanessa was, she better watch out.


	7. Chapter 7

Road to Happiness Part 7

What was this thing that was pressed up against her side? Blair opened her eyes and was confused. This wasn't her room, where was she? Then it all came back to her, she was with Chuck. In his bed. They had been basically spending all their time together for the last two weeks.

Blair looked at him sleeping peacefully and felt the pitter patter of her heart. God did she love, Chuck. Blair never thought her life would turn out like this. Chuck was a childhood friend and her faithful plotting partner, and now he was her lover. And she couldn't be happier. It was funny how things turned out, wasn't it?

Chuck caught her staring at him, and leaned over to her and pecked her on the lips.

"Good morning, Waldorf. Is this our new morning ritual, now? You staring at me?" He asked her playfully.

Blair punched him on the chest. For the last week, they had been plotting against Vanessa and they had finally agreed on a plan.

She looked at Chuck with a smile on her face.

"Are you ready to do this, Bass?"

"Not really, no."

"You're going to, aren't you?"

"If you want."

"I do."

"Okay."

"I love you, Bass."

"Me too, Waldorf."

"Are you sure you're going to be able to seduce her, Chuck?" Blair asked.

Chuck had his usual smirk in place, "My charms worked on you, didn't they?"

She quickly gave him a passionate kiss, "Yeah they did. You know you're a real smartass, Bass. But this is different; Vanessa hates you more than me, if you can believe that."

"I'll get to her, Blair. Trust me." He said solemnly.

"I do, Chuck."

Blair had the same plan as Chuck did for Vanessa, only she was going to do it to Dan. It was payback for Serena, and she had already run it by Nate, and he agreed. Nate had told her to be careful that nobody saw her with Humphrey, or there cover would be blown.

Chuck asked her, "Are you going to be able to do the same with, Brooklyn Dan?"

Blair caressed his hand, "Yuck! I don't even want to think about it, or I won't be able to go through with it. It's going to be a favor for S, since he betrayed her with that Carr tramp."

Chuck wanted to say something to Blair, but didn't know how to say it. He cautiously began, "Blair, I don't really like this plan. Mostly, because I don't want to seduce that slut. I just want you to know that I'm doing it all for you. I'd do anything for you, B. It's hard for me to show my emotions to anybody, but you know I love you."

Blair nodded and with tears streaming down her face, said, "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Chuck Bass."

He flipped her over, until he was on top of her and that was the end of talking for the both of them.

Over the next few weeks, they set their plot in motion. Vanessa was a hard sell, since she wanted nothing to do with Chuck. But he soon had her eating out of the palm of his hand. Vanessa was shocked the first time she had met Chuck for a date.

"Why are you pursuing me?" She had asked all those weeks ago.

"I like a challenge." Chuck simply answered.

"You know you'll never have me. I hate you, Chuck Bass and all that you stand for." Vanessa had said.

"I'll change your mind, you wait." Chuck told her and he had succeeded.

Vanessa against her better judgment had fallen in love with him. She didn't know how it had happened, but it did. Chuck on the other hand, was repulsed by her. He hated kissing and touching her because she wasn't Blair. Since Blair, he had become a one woman man. He missed her; they didn't spend much time together anymore because he had to focus his attention on this whore.

What had Nate ever wanted with her? When you could have Blair, what else did you need? The "seduce and destroy" plot was almost complete. Tonight was the final phase and Chuck was ready. He couldn't wait to see Vanessa's face, when she found out what they had done to her.

Blair had a much harder time seducing Dan. First, she had to break him up with Rachel Carr. That had not been easy, but Blair came through it on top, as usual. She had exposed their relationship to the school board, and Rachel had been given her walking papers. Dan had been furious, and wanted absolutely nothing to do with her.

Blair had told Serena the plan, and she was against it at first. But she quickly changed her mind, since she wanted revenge on her ex-boyfriend too.

Serena had convinced Dan to go out with her, saying she wasn't jealous and to give Blair a chance. He was very suspicious of the whole thing, but quickly gave in to Blair. Now that she had been dating Dan for two months, she didn't see what Serena had ever seen in him. Dan was all dry humor and wit, not at all like Chuck. Blair missed Chuck so much it hurt, but tonight it was all going to be over with. Dan was in love with her and it was time to break his heart, like Serena's had been broken.

Blair met up with Dan later. "You want to go out to eat, baby?" She asked coyly. "I kind of have a surprise for you. You're going to love it."

Dan looked over at her with a smile, "Okay, let's go."

A little while later, they had arrived at the restaurant. Blair's eyes immediately found Chuck and Vanessa. They were sitting down and Vanessa was rubbing her hand up and down Chuck's thigh. Blair wanted to throw her hand off and scream, MINE! But of course she couldn't do that. Chuck saw her and his whole face lit up, at the sight of her.

She turned back to Dan, "Look there's your best friend and mine also. Should we get a table with them?"

He looked over and spotted Chuck and Vanessa. "Sure, we can do that, Blair."

He hated Chuck, but would do it if it pleased Blair, and he knew it would.

Pretty soon they were all sitting at a table, chatting amicably. Blair was sitting between Dan and Chuck, and she quickly laid her head on Dan's shoulder, testing Chuck's reaction to this. His eyes darkened instantly, not pleased at the sight before him at all.

Chuck could play this game too, so he leaned over and gave Vanessa the most passionate kiss he could muster. When he was done, he glanced over at Blair.

"Is something wrong, Blair?" He asked her smoothly.

"No." She responded. Although she looked like she wanted to snip his cock off and feed it to the dogs.

Blair took her head off of Dan's shoulder and moved closer to Chuck, and placed her hand on his thigh. His eyes glazed over, as she started rubbing her hand up and down the bulge in Chuck's pants.

Dan and Vanessa were looking at them, confused at what was going on under the table.

"It's time, Chuck." Blair said softly to him.

Chuck smirked, looking happier than he had in a long time. He reached for Blair, and gave her the most intense kiss he could manage. Tongues dueling, lips biting and sucking, she was tearing at his hair, and Chuck was peppering kisses all over her neck and collarbone.

They must have been making out a good two minutes, before Dan got up and tore Chuck away from Blair.

"What the fuck is this? What are two fucking doing?" He asked furiously.

Blair turned to Dan, with rosy lips from all of Chuck's kisses. Chuck placed his hand on the table, and she gripped it.

"This is life Humphrey, and payback." She spat at him.

Vanessa looked destroyed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Blair leaned into Chuck, and kissed his cheek.

"Did you actually think, I was interested in you? Dan Humphrey, of all people?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Yeah, I really did Blair." He replied quietly.

Blair continued, "It was all a game, Chuck and I concocted. This was a plot to destroy you, Vanessa. I wanted to humiliate you. I wanted you to feel like I did, when I saw you screwing, Nate. As for you Dan, this was payback for Serena and what you did to her. How does it feel now, that you're on the receiving end?"

Blair looked back at Dan and Vanessa. "Don't you both, feel stupid now?"

Vanessa looked at Chuck, but spoke to Blair. "I don't believe you. Chuck and I are in love. Aren't we, baby?"

Chuck looked at her with utter disgust, "No, I'm not. I did this as a favor to, Blair. What would I ever want with you, anyway? You pretty much disgust me Abrahams; I can't believe I had to touch you."

He then turned to look at Blair, "I'm in love with Blair. ONLY Blair."

Blair and Chuck then shared a moment full of love.

"I still don't believe you, Chuck!" Vanessa exclaimed.

Dan then said to Vanessa, "V, it was just a game to them. Like always. They've made that inexplicably clear."

Vanessa wouldn't believe it and went to Chuck, planting a passionate kiss on his mouth. Before he could throw her off, Blair charged at her.

"Get your fucking hands off him. Don't you ever touch him, again." She roared at Vanessa, while pulling Chuck off of her.

They both got to their feet, and looked at Dan and Vanessa.

""I think we're done here, don't you Chuck?" Blair asked.

He looked over at the two, "Definitely."

Chuck grabbed her hand and they intertwined their fingers, and left. Leaving Dan and Vanessa destroyed beyond comparison.

Once they were outside, Blair turned to Chuck.

"Thank you, for doing that for me." She said.

Chuck looked at her worriedly, "You know Blair, and people are going to have seen us kissing in there. Nate's going to find out.

Blair clutched his hand, "I know. I'm ready to tell Nate. I just want to be with you. I love you, Chuck Bass."

Chuck smiled at her, a real smile this time. She ran her hand up to his neck and started rubbing the tension away, as they made their way back to his suite.

Meanwhile, Nate was walking home when he saw Blair and Chuck. He was about to call out to them, when he saw Blair caressing Chuck's neck. What the hell was going on? Was Chuck hurt, or something terrible like that? He was just about to follow them, when he bumped into Dan coming out of a restaurant.

"I wouldn't follow them, if I were you." Dan said.

"Why the hell, not?" Nate asked.

"You don't want to know."

"Aren't you dating, Blair? Why is she with, Chuck?"

"She's a real bitch, Nate. Like I said though, you don't want to know what is going on."

"Yes, I fucking do!"

"Alright, just remember you asked for it, Nate."

Nate waited for whatever Dan was about to say.

"They're fucking each other." Dan finally said.

Nate was flabbergasted and wondered if it was true... Then he pushed that thought from his mind.

"What the fuck, Dan? Are you high? Because you most certainly are delirious." Nate asked.

Dan shook his head, "It's true."

Nate started to walk away from him, when Dan grabbed his hand.

"I was just in there, with them." He said, pointing at the restaurant. "They had their tongues down each other's throats, and if I hadn't stopped them, they would have fucked right there on the table. That's how into it, they were."

Now that Nate came to think of it, they had been spending a lot of time together. Also on more than one occasion, he had seen them sneaking off together.

"You're sure of what you saw, right? He asked Dan.

Dan nodded.

Nate then asked him, what had been on his mind, "Didn't you ever think it was weird, that Blair never took you out in public? Blair told me all about the plot to get you. Dan, it was payback for, Serena."

"I know that now." Dan replied.

"We're still a couple, are you sure she's fucking my best friend?" Nate asked.

Dan looked at him angrily, "Yes, she is. You knew this was all a plot to get back at me? You let her do it?"

Nate had the chagrin to look ashamed, "I figured you deserved it, after what you did to Serena."

"Well then, you deserve what Chuck and Blair are doing to you." Dan said, as he stormed off down the street.

If this was really happening, then he was going to follow them back to Chuck's suite. A few minutes later, Nate was outside room 1812. The door was left cracked open, and Nate tried to peek inside.

What he saw made his jaw drop. Chuck had Blair up against the wall, and he was obviously fucking her. Chuck's prick was pumping back and forth into Blair.

"Oh, Chuck! That feels so good. Don't ever stop." Blair moaned loudly.

Chuck was kissing her, all over her body.

"Blair, I fucking love you so much." He panted.

Then they were finished, and were holding on to one another.

"Me too, Chuck. I love you so much it hurts." Blair responded.

Nate quickly backed out of the doorway and made his way down the hall. So Chuck was the guy she was in love with. Motherfucking Chuck. His best friend was screwing his girlfriend. He wasn't going to get away with this. Chuck Bass was going to wish he never had been born, once he was through with him.

To Be Continued….

A/N: Hope you liked it, I personally love this chapter. Leave me a comment, they really help. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Road to Happiness Part 8

Blair knew it was time to tell Nate the truth. He had a right to know.

"I've got to tell him, Chuck." She said.

"It's time, Blair. I know he's going to be angry, especially since I'm his best friend and I took his girlfriend away from him." Chuck told her softly.

They were in bed together, and Blair had her head resting on Chuck's chest.

"He'll get over it pretty quick, though. Nate doesn't care about me anymore, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal." She said naively.

"It's going to be a big deal, Blair. I'm his best friend and you're his girlfriend, and we've been sneaking around for a long time. But whatever happens with Nate, just know how much I love you. I know I was a womanizer for a long time, but you've made me a one-woman man. There will never be anybody but you, Blair." He told her with a little smirk.

"The same goes for me, Bass. How is it even possible to love someone this much?" Blair asked quite astonished.

"I don't know, but we do. You better go get ready, to tell Nate later today." Chuck replied.

She nodded, and Chuck got up to leave. He kissed her goodbye, and walked out of her apartment. As Chuck was walking down the street, someone suddenly pulled and slammed him into a brick wall.

It was Nathaniel, and judging by his face, he already knew. Chuck decided to try and play it cool.

"What the hell are you doing, Nate?"

Nate shoved his face hard against Chuck's nose, "How long have you been screwing her, you bastard?" He screamed into Chuck's face.

He gulped, "Let's not do this here, Nathaniel. We can go somewhere and talk."

"How long?" Nate roared.

Chuck sighed, "It's been going on for awhile. The first time we slept together was about a year and a half ago. I know we should have been upfront and honest with you, but we broke it off for almost a year before getting back together. It's not a game, Nathaniel. I'm in love with her, and Blair's in love with me. I also know you're not in love with her anymore, so let's not wreck our friendship over this."

Nate said angrily, "Friendship. What friendship? We don't have one anymore. I must have looked like such a fool, always coming to you for advice about Blair. And meanwhile you're screwing her. Some friend you are."

Chuck shook his head and started to interrupt him, but Nate continued, "I'm not going to be walked on anymore by you two. Break up with her immediately."

He started to laugh. Chuck grabbed Nate by the collar and hissed into his ear, "Never, Archibald. You really are a sack of lying shit. You've cheated on Blair so many times, I've lost count. Now here you are, contradicting us and what we've done. Go look at yourself in the mirror. I'm leaving, I care about Blair much more than our friendship."

"Chuck, if you don't break up with her, I'll tell Blair." Nate said simply.

"Tell her what?" Chuck asked, although he already knew.

"The secret, that you've been keeping from everybody your entire life." He spat at Chuck.

"No, Nate you can't. Blair would never look at me the same way again, if she knew. I told you that in confidence. You can't do this to me." Chuck pleaded, and Chuck Bass never pleaded for anything.

"Too late, Chuck. Payback's a bitch, as I'm sure you already know. If you had come to me and admitted your true feelings for Blair, then things would have been different. But you didn't, so these are the consequences." He responded.

"I told you that I love her, isn't that enough? Why do you have to destroy our future?" Chuck snapped at him.

"Chuck Bass in love? That's insane, you fuck everything that has two legs. You're infatuated with Blair, nothing more." Nate shouted.

"I'm not doing it, Nathaniel. So, go fuck yourself." Chuck exclaimed dangerously.

How dare he do this. Nate wasn't in love with Blair anymore, it was all about revenge for him.

"Listen Chuck, if you don't break up with her, I swear I'll tell Blair. How do you think she would look at you , if she knew what happened. She would never want you again. Blair would be disgusted by the sound of your mere name. I guess, I'll just go tell her.

Chuck blanched. "No! Wait! Why do you have to do this to me? You're not in love with her, so why do I have to break up with her? What's in it for you?" He asked, completely destroyed.

Nate snarled at him, "What's in it for me? How do you think it would look, if Blair dumped me for you? Chuck Bass over Nate Archibald. Never. How would I ever live that down? I would be the laughingstock of the whole city."

"It's always about pride with you, Nathaniel. Your stupid ego. You disgust me."

Nate continued, "So, when you break up with her, Blair will stay with me and everything will be as it should. I don't love Blair , you're right, but it doesn't matter anymore. We've got to keep up on appearances. If you don't break up with her by tomorrow, I'll tell your little secret, Chuck. Or maybe I should say huge secret. So make the best decision for yourself, Chuck. I'm sorry it has to be this way."

With that Nate turned and walked away, and Chuck was left all by himself. How was he going to do this? Breaking Blair's heart, was like breaking a piece of himself. He couldn't do this, but he had too. She could never find out what he had done, under any circumstances. Nobody could.

How the fuck was he going to survive without Blair? He had to make her hate him, if he didn't there was still a chance that Blair would want him.

Chuck tore his cell phone out of his pocket, before he could change his mind. He sent Blair a text message.

**Meet me later at Victrola, I have a surprise for you.**

A few minutes later, he got a returning text message from Blair.

**Okay, baby. I can't wait. C U later. I luv you. B.**

His heart broke in half at what he was about to do. The devil surely was smiling down on Chuck Bass today. But he had to make Blair despise him, and he was going to do it and do it good. Chuck would never be the same again.

She was so excited. Chuck had a surprise for her, and she knew she would love it no matter what it was. What was it? A new pair of Mannolos? A Burberry trench? Another Erickson Beamon necklace? Chuck wrapped up in a bow? The possibilities were endless.

Serena had come over to help her complete a project for biology. They quickly got sidetracked, and were instead talking about their personal lives.

"B, I have some big news to tell you..." Serena began.

"What is it?" Blair asked.

"Um, Dan and I are back together. Again."

"What the fuck?" Blair exclaimed furiously. "Are you saying that I wasted two months of my life plotting against him, and seducing that pig for nothing? Why do I do this for you, then? Because, I most certainly never wanted to touch Dan Humphrey. Disgusting. I don't have time for this now. Serena, you're going to have to leave. . I'm late, and I have to go meet Chuck. We're definitely going to talk about this later, though. I don't believe you."

Serena looked unhappy, "I'm sorry, Blair. I never should have made you do that to, Dan. It wasn't right."

She left then, and Blair got ready to go meet Chuck. Blair was in a sour mood about Serena, but tried to perk herself up, she was meeting Chuck after all. She wanted to look sexy for him, so she chose a plunging black silk blouse and a plaid miniskirt that Blair knew he loved her in.

Blair was standing outside of Victrola now, and was just thinking about how mad Chuck was going to be when he found out what Serena had done. Trying to put Serena out of her mind, she opened the door to the club and went inside.

What she saw inside made her gasp, and tears threatened to overflood her eyes. There was Chuck, the man she loved, heavily making out with some blond. Right in front of her.

"Chuck." Blair wheezed. He didn't pick his head up, or give any indication that he had heard Blair.

"Chuck." Blair said more forcefully, this time. Chuck finally lifted head.

He saw her, and gave her a cocky grin. "Oh hi, Blair." He said, as he went back to what he was doing.

Why was he doing this? Blair's mind screamed for answers, and she knew that she was not going to like what he said. Had these last few months meant nothing to Chuck?

Before she could say anything else, the girl he was with got up and spoke to her.

"I'll give you two a few minutes, you look like you could use them." Before she could leave, Chuck reached out and crudely grabbed her crotch.

"Come back in a few, I'm not done with this yet." Chuck said arrogantly.

As the woman left, Blair fell apart. Loud heaving sobs shook her entire body.

"Why did you do this?" She asked, very quietly.

"Do what? This? I'm Chuck Bass." He answered smugly, as if that were an excuse.

Blair couldn't comprehend any of this." What's changed since this morning? You told me you loved me. Several times. Why are you doing this now, all of a sudden?"

Blair was weak with pain, but Chuck's next response made her heart break into millions of tiny pieces.

"I've never loved you, Blair. I have been infatuated with you, mainly because you're Nathaniel's. It was a challenge, and now I'm bored. You held a certain fascination once, but I don't want you anymore. You're actually starting to repulse me." Chuck said harshly.

Blair looked at him in the eye, for the first time tonight.

"You don't want this anymore?" She said gesturing to her body.

"No." He answered, but his eyes turned black, with lust.

Blair climbed on his lap, and started to kiss his neck.

"You don't want anymore of my kisses?"

Chuck didn't answer. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, as she started sucking gently on his neck.

She then tilted her pelvis into his. "No more of this, either?" Blair asked seductively.

Chuck was starting to feel dizzy, he was so aroused. Then Blair kissed him with all the passion in the world, and he couldn't help but kiss her back. The kiss turned so hot, it burned Chuck to the core. He knew he would have to stop, or he would be gone. He had to break Blair's heart, yet again.

"Stop it! I told you, I don't want you anymore. How many times do I have to say it? You're such a needy bitch, Blair." Chuck told her, as he tore his mouth away from hers.

Blair looked at him, like he had slapped her. She quickly got out of his lap.

"So, it was really all just a game to you?" She asked devastated.

"Basically, but we like games right? It's what we do best."

"I don't like this game, Chuck. You've never had any feelings for me?" Blair asked.

"No, Blair. Don't take it personally. I'm just not that kind of guy." Chuck said with a smirk.

Blair's heart tore, as she heard his vicious words.

"I hate you Chuck Bass, and I rue the day you were born. You're never to come near me again. I can't believe I fell for this garbage." She spat in Chuck's face.

Blair than slapped him across the face, and stormed off.

Once he saw she was out the door, Chuck slumped over and his head fell into his hands. He had just ruined his life, and destroyed Blair in the process. He couldn't stand seeing Blair's pain, and knowing he was the cause of it. This was going to be torture, Chuck missed her already. Damn Nate, and his stupid ultimatium. It was better this way. He would rather Blair hate him, then found out what he had done.

Chuck walked back to his room, and found a bottle of scotch. He planned on drinking until the pain in his body diminished. He picked up his phone to order a hot redhead for the night. If he couldn't be with Blair, then he was going to resort back to being the old Chuck Bass.

As soon as Serena has gotten the call, she had come running. She found Blair slumped on a park bench in the middle of nowhere. What was she doing on a park bench? Something was desperately wrong with her.

Serena took Blair's face in her hands, "What is it, sweetie?"

Blair heard her voice and looked up at Serena. Serena was instantly shocked at her appearance, Blair wouldn't be caught dead wandering around like this. Her eyes were almost swollen shut, from crying all night.

She whispered so low that Serena almost didn't hear her, "Chuck broke it off. He said he never loved me. It hurts so much, Serena. The pain. I never thought it would feel like this, like my heart is cut out and lying on the floor. It even hurts to say his name."

Blair started sobbing on Serena's shoulders, "I'm so sorry, B. What did the jackass do?"

"I caught him cheating on me. What else? No matter who I'm with, they all cheat on me. Nobody wants just me. Why aren't I enough?" She started laughing bitterly.

Serena was about to respond, when Blair's cell phone started ringing. Thinking it was Chuck saying he made a huge mistake, Blair quickly reached for it.

As soon as she answered her phone, Blair's face crumpled. The only words she heard on the phone were, "He's dead", before she passed out in a puddle next to Serena's feet.

To Be Continued

A/N: Everybody that has commented, thank you. I love hearing your reviews, so don't forget to drop me one for this chapter. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Road to Happiness Part 9

He's dead. The words kept echoing inside Blair's head, until she couldn't think of anything else. She was at the hospital, and couldn't quite grasp the concept that he was gone. Her precious father was dead. Harold had been coming from France to spend some quality time with Blair. While on the plane he had a sudden heart attack, and passed. He was suddenly taken from her, and Blair was so angry that this had happened. She felt completely empty inside.

Her father had always unconditionally loved her, unlike her mother who was cold and unfeeling and always picking Blair apart for every little thing. Even though her father was dead, she couldn't help but think of Chuck. He had destroyed her, and Blair knew she would never be the same.

She was about to leave the hospital when Nate came inside, looking for her. Blair sighed; she didn't need to deal with Nate now.

"I'm so sorry, Blair about your dad." He said solemnly.

"It's been horrible, Nate. I can't believe he's gone." For a minute, Blair didn't know if she was talking about her father or Chuck.

"I just can't take anymore. I'm so drained, I feel like I'm slowly dying."

Nate felt a twinge of guilt at her words, since he knew he was partly responsible. At least for, Chuck breaking up with her.

"Blair, I know now might not be the best time, but I don't want us to break up anymore. After all that's happened recently, now's the time to make it work." Nate said carefully.

"It's over, Nate. I can't do this anymore. No more pretending. I'm in love with somebody else, and even though he broke my heart, I'll never be able to look at another man the same way." Blair said softly, lost in her own thoughts.

She took a deep breath before she continued, "I always figured we'd be together forever, Nate. I thought I loved you so much. I didn't. What I feel for him is so much more, it scares me how much I love him."

"He broke your heart though; wouldn't you rather be with me, then without anybody?" Nate asked, slightly hurt.

"No. I need to be by myself for a while. I need to get my priorities straight, and grieve for my father in peace, without anybody. You need to honor my wishes, Nate. But, I will always be here if you need a friend." Blair patted him gently on the shoulder, and walked out of the hospital.

He was stunned; Blair had turned him down flat. Nate figured if Chuck broke up with her, she would come running back into his arms. Blair must really love Chuck. She wanted Chuck Bass over him, and he didn't like it. He wasn't used to feeling neglected.

Blair was almost back to her apartment, when it hit her. The tears. Everything came rushing back, the despair, the hurt, and the anger. Chuck hadn't even come to see her, since her father died. He couldn't even say he was sorry, about her father's death.

He must find her a pathetic human being. All this time, she thought Chuck was falling in love with her, but it had all been a game to him. A game they usually played on other people. Blair just never thought he would do the same to her.

She was so lost in her own thoughts, that Blair wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into a couple kissing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said softly.

The couple broke apart, and it was Chuck and some new slut of his.

They stared at each other, until the woman turned to Chuck and asked, "Who is this? Someone you know?"

Chuck began, "This is Blair…," before she interrupted him.

"I'm nobody. Just a challenge, a game. Right, Bass?"

Chuck's heart broke at her question, if only she knew how much he still loved her. He couldn't believe all the agony she had been through lately.

Still trying to make her hate him even more, Chuck replied, "Yeah, that's it. It was just a game, Blair. You should know better than anyone about games."

Blair looked at him, as if he had taken her heart out of her chest and stomped on it.

"Why do you keep doing this to me? Can't you be nice to me, especially since my father just died?"

When Chuck didn't respond, she started crying even more heavily.

"I know you hate me!" She exclaimed, as she ran the rest of the way back home.

If only she knew, how he really felt. Chuck started to go after her, but quickly changed his mind. He had broken her heart, and now he had to pay the consequences. It was too late.

It was now the day of the funeral. Blair was inconsolable. She had dressed entirely in black; she was in mourning after all. The next few hours were going to be torture for sure.

As Blair was at the service, she had sat next to Serena. Serena had her arms around her shoulders, and Blair lifted her head to say thank you for all that Serena had done. That's when she saw him. Chuck was there and he had brought a date with him.

He had brought a fucking date to her father's funeral. He had some nerve. The son of a bitch. How dare he flaunt some woman in front of her face, at her father's funeral, no less.

Blair gave Chuck her coldest glare. She was seething with anger. He stared back at her, and Blair's heart flipped. After everything that Chuck had done to her, she still loved him.

Chuck looked devastatingly handsome; his hair was all messy, like he had been combing his fingers through it. Blair stopped looking at him because it still hurt, way too much.

Nate then came over to her, and sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder, but as soon as he touched her, she flinched and moved away from him. This secretly thrilled Chuck, at least Nathaniel was getting his own way. Blair didn't seem to want anything to do with Nate.

Then the service was over, and everybody headed back to Blair's apartment. As soon as Chuck stepped in the foyer, Serena grabbed him.

"How the fuck could you do this to, Blair?" She asked him hotly.

"I'm not in the mood for this shit, Serena. I need a drink." He said viciously.

"Well that's too bad, Chuck. I don't care what you want, I care about Blair. I know you're in love with her, so why are you destroying her like this?"

"It's none of your fucking business. I'm Chuck Bass. I fuck em and leave them. That's what I do." He shouted.

"This was different." Serena said softly, "I know it is."

"She was just a FUCK!" Chuck screamed at the top of his lungs, desperately trying to convince himself that it was true.

Someone then grabbed his wrist, and turned him around to face them.

It was Blair. "Charming, Bass. I think the whole congregation of people in my living room heard you. I need to speak with you. In private." She sneered.

"Lead the way, Waldorf." Chuck said tightly.

As Blair started to lead him up to her bedroom, Serena intervened.

"I don't think this is a good idea, B. "

"It's not, but I have to talk to Charles."

"Alright, be careful."

When Blair and Chuck had entered her bedroom, she went straight to her bathroom.

Chuck followed, "What's so important, Blair? I have other things to do, rather than talk to you."

As he stepped into the bathroom, Blair's head was buried in the sink.

"I need you to help me out of this dress, I feel like I'm suffocating." She looked in the mirror, and saw Chuck's tense face.

"Don't worry, Bass. I'm not going to rape you or anything. Been there, done that. I really feel like I can't breathe. Help me."

Chuck put his hands on her back, and started to undo the hooks of her dress. Blair's skin felt like satin underneath his fingertips. As soon as he touched her, the butterflies were back in Blair's stomach.

Was this feeling ever going to stop? He had broken her heart, shouldn't she hate him now? Chuck soon had all the hooks undone, and Blair stepped out of her dress, sighing from the relief.

She was left standing in a lacy push up bra and tiny panties. Her breasts threatened to spill out of the cups. Chuck's eyes widened, he couldn't stop staring at her, she was so beautiful.

"Thank You." She whispered.

Blair sat in the sink to take her pantyhose off. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Chuck. How dare you bring one of your whores to my father's funeral. That's even a little perverse for you."

"Is that so, Waldorf? Why do you even care who I bring?" Chuck breathed in her face.

His breath was so hot; it was starting to make Blair dizzy. The longing was evident on her face.

"I don't know." She whispered in his ear.

"You don't know?" He questioned.

"No." Blair admitted.

Chuck then did something very stupid, he kissed her. A long and hot passionate kiss.

As soon as he did, Blair reacted, "You bastard! Get off me!"

She raced past him, into her bedroom. Before she could get too far, Chuck grabbed her and slammed her into the closet door.

He stared at her hungrily, and the same passion in his own eyes was reflected in hers. He needed Blair one last time. He kissed her again, and this time Blair responded. His tongue shot into her mouth, and the kiss turned steaming hot. Chuck was surprised the room didn't combust in flames.

Soon they were on Blair's bed, and along the way Chuck had lost his suit jacket and tie, and Blair's bra was off. He kissed his way down her body, and kneaded her breasts, plucking at the hard nipples. He leaned down to take one in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Blair's back arched off the bed, and she moved her hand down to her erection, grasping it through his clothing.

"Please, Chuck. I need it now." She panted.

"You got it." Chuck moaned back.

Just as Chuck had unbuttoned his pants, and was about to thrust into Blair, there was a knock on the door.

"B, are you alright? You guys have been in there for a while." Serena's voice asked through the door.

Blair's hand was still on Chuck's penis, and she quick removed it, like she had been burned.

"We're fine, Serena. We'll be down in a minute." She called back in a strangled voice.

By the time she turned back to Chuck, he had his pants zipped up.

"We've got to stop doing this, Blair." He said softly.

"I know."

"I care about you, but I don't want a relationship with you or anybody."

Blair placed her hands on her hips and turned to him.

"You've made that perfectly clear, Chuck. More than once. If you don't want me, then what is that?" She asked, pointing at his erection, which was still tenting his pants.

How could he let himself do this again? He had to stick to the plan, so she didn't find out his secret. Chuck couldn't be around her, he lost all common sense when he was. He had to put the final dagger in her heart.

"It's a chemical reaction, Waldorf. You could have been anybody, and the same thing would have happened. We need to stay away from each other."Chuck looked at her hurt and shocked expression, and knew he had done his job this time.

"Goodbye for good, Blair." Chuck said, as he left her room.

Blair felt tears pricking her eyes again. How could she let herself fall for this again? It was time to get drastic, and forget Chuck Bass for good.

As she was thinking of ways to forget Chuck, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said, expecting it to be Serena.

The door opened and it was Nate.

"Blair, I know you're under a lot of stress, but I wanted to run something by you."

"Okay." She said tiredly.

"I know you broke up with me, but I don't want it to be over. I know we're not in love with each other anymore, but in time we could be again. You're still reeling from your father's death, and that break up with the person you're in love with. I just want to be here for you, Blair. I want to comfort you, love you, and let you know that everything will get better in time."

At Nate's words, Blair crumpled and fell into his arms. He cared for her at least. He wasn't Chuck, but that was the plan to forget about him.

"Wait." Nate said softly, "That's not even the best part yet."

Nate took her Blair's hands in his own, and got down on bended knee. He extracted something from his suit pocket, and extended it to her and opened it.

Blair gasped. "This is the best part. Blair Waldorf, will you marry me?"

To Be Continued….

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger again, I'm just keeping it interesting. I love hearing reviews, so tell me how you liked this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Road to Happiness Part 10

Three years later

Blair had done it. After a year of evading Nate and his proposal, she had finally given in and agreed to be his wife. Blair still didn't love Nate, but she didn't want to feel empty and alone anymore. She had also taken Chuck's advice and stayed far away from him. In fact the last conversation they had was at her father's funeral.

She still felt the ache in her heart from what Chuck had done to her, but at least she didn't love him anymore. Getting over Chuck Bass was the hardest thing Blair had ever done.

She was now 21 and a junior at Yale. Nate was at Dartmouth, Serena at Brown, and Chuck was heading Bass Industries with his father. Blair's cell phone started ringing and she checked the caller id. It was Serena.

"Hey, S. What's up? How are things going at Brown?" Blair asked.

"Everything's good at Brown. Nothing much else is going on. Have you and Nate set a date for the wedding yet?"

"Well, sort of. About six months from now. I really need to start planning it, before June is here." Blair wondered why she wasn't more excited about her own wedding. She had been dreaming of her wedding since she was a little girl. Then a face popped into her mind, but she quickly pushed it away.

"Blair, I really need your help. I'm in big trouble." Serena said, very nervously.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Blair asked, worried that something was horribly wrong.

"I need you to come over, right away. I'll explain when you get here. It's very serious, Blair." Serena then hung up.

Blair quickly got up, and went to the only person she could think of to help. Chuck. She was standing outside of room 1812. What had possessed her to come here? She hadn't even spoken to Chuck in three years. This had to be a huge mistake.

What if he had someone in there with him? She had seen him over the years, and he was never without his supply of women. Blair didn't know why she didn't go to Nate, but she found she would rather go to Chuck for help.

She knocked on his door, and a few seconds later the door was opened. There stood Chuck, with his mouth hanging open, like he couldn't quite believe that she was standing there. He was even more handsome then Blair remembered. He had filled out in all the right places, and the result was breathtaking.

Back to the task at hand Waldorf, she berated herself. "Chuck."

Chuck couldn't believe she was in his suite, looking even more stunning then he remembered. Over the past few years, he had convinced himself that he had never been in love with Blair. That it hadn't been that great with her, it was only his imagination. Looking at her now, he wasn't so sure he was right."

"I need your help." Blair peeked into his room. "Do you have anyone in here?"

"No."

"Oh, that's good. I mean, I really need you to help me."

"What are you doing here, Blair?"

"Like I said, I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"Look, Chuck I know we're not on good terms, but forget about that for right now. This is very important. I didn't know who else to go too." She said very seriously.

"What about, Nathaniel?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know. I guess I should have. It just didn't feel right." Blair responded.

Their eyes locked, and neither could tear their eyes away from the other. They were greedy for the sight of the other.

"Okay, start at the beginning."

"It's Serena." Blair then launched into the whole story of Serena begging for help.

When she had finished, Chuck grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

She clutched on to his hand and they walked to his limo. Chuck gave the driver the address to Dan and Serena's loft, and they made their way there. It was a tense ride to say the least.

After a few moments of silence, he suddenly grabbed her hand.

"So this is the ring? The mighty Archibald heirloom? Chuck asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Blair whispered back in his direction.

"Congratulations, you got what you always wanted."

"Chuck, I don't want to argue with you any longer. The past was a long time ago, we've got to try to be civil to each other, at least. Blair spoke softly to him.

Chuck rubbed a hand over his face, "Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry."

Chuck Bass had just apologized to her. Hell must have froze over.

She leaned forward and grabbed his hand. "I know now that you never had any feelings for me, Chuck. But I did. I also know that what we had was very special to me. I wouldn't have changed it for anything. So, thank you. I hope we can learn in time to be friends again."

Chuck stared at her memorized, she was more beautiful than he remembered. His eyes glazed over with heat, and just as he was about to respond, the limo stopped.

Blair smiled, "I guess we're here. Let's go see what Serena's gotten herself into this time."

They made their way up to her loft, and they found Serena on the couch, crying her eyes out.

Blair ran over to her. "What's wrong, S? Come on , whatever it is you can tell us."

"Us?" Serena queried, than her eyes fell on Chuck. "Oh, shit. Why the fuck did you bring him here, Blair?"

"Wow, it's nice to see you to Serena. You're awfully bitchy today, aren't you? I can just leave." He didn't need this shit, so he turned to leave.

"No, wait!" Blair said, as she grabbed him. She started unconsciously rubbing Chuck's back. If she knew how intimate the gesture was, she would have stopped immediately.

"Serena, we're here to help you. So stop being a bitch, and tell us what's the matter." Blair admonished.

Serena looked over at her friend, "I thought you two wanted nothing to do with each other, that you didn't talk."

Blair suddenly dropped her hand, when she noticed that she was still rubbing Chuck's back.

As soon as she dropped her hand, Chuck missed her touch.

"Let's just say we're working on it. Right?" Blair asked Chuck.

"We're trying." He replied with a smirk.

"Where's Dan, S? Is he here?" Blair asked.

"No, thank god he isn't."

"What's the matter, Humphrey cheating on you again?" Chuck asked gleefully.

"I wish it were that simple, Chuck." Serena mumbled.

Chuck quirked his eyebrow. "What's wrong? You're starting to even scare me."

Blair sat down next to Serena. "Come on Serena, just tell us. We're here for you, no matter what it is."

"I don't know how to tell you."

"Just say it, S."

"Whew. Okay, here goes."

Blair and Chuck waited patiently, for whatever Serena was about to tell them.

After a lengthy pause, Serena said," I'm pregnant."

She let that sink in first, before she continued, "The biggest problem is that Dan's not the father."

"What?" Blair cried. "You're pregnant and have been cheating on Dan?"

Chuck wasn't even smirking, he was too flabbergasted by what Serena had just told them.

"Don't act so high and mighty, Blair. I know for a fact that Dan's been cheating on me too." Serena said annoyed.

Blair gulped, "That's not an excuse, Serena. Do you know who the father is by any chance?"

"Yes, I know who the father is. We've been having an affair for the last few months."

"I've got to hand it to you, Serena. You get around, way more than I gave you credit for." Chuck murmured.

Serena threw daggers at Chuck with her eyes.

Blair then turned to Chuck, and gave him a warning look. "Who's the father?"

She didn't answer but Serena quickly glanced at Chuck, and looked away.

Blair didn't miss the look Serena had been giving Chuck.

"What the fuck! Chuck's the father?" Blair asked in a rage.

"Of course not, Blair. Don't be ridiculous." Chuck said laughing.

"Serena, is he?"

"Yes, he is." Serena admitted quietly.

Chuck jumped up, as soon as he heard her speak.

"You lying bitch! I would never touch you. Never." He spat.

Blair looked at him hysterically. "It's you? You slept with Serena? How could you do that?"

Chuck grabbed Blair's face between his hands.

"Listen to me. I would never sleep with her. You know me, Blair. Don't believe her." Chuck pleaded softly.

"How can I trust you? You've hurt me so many times before, Chuck."

"You should know better than that, Blair." He said angrily.

Blair looked deeply into his eyes, and instantly knew he was telling the truth. She grabbed his hand.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I know you would never do anything like that to me. I believe you, Chuck." She whispered huskily.

Chuck leaned over and kissed the top of her head. He then turned his anger on Serena.

"I don't know what the fuck you're playing at, Serena. But let me just tell you, I'm pissed."

Chuck turned to Blair, and asked her, "Did she ever tell you, that she's been trying to seduce me for years?"

"No." Blair whispered, shocked at what Serena had done.

"I've always denied her. Number one, I've never wanted Serena, and number two, I would never do that to you, Blair." Chuck said while looking at her.

They shared a look of complete understanding.

Blair glared at Serena, "Alright, it's time to cut the shit. Who is the father?"

"I don't want you to hate me, Blair."

"That will be debatable."

"Now for the last time, who the fuck is it?" Blair growled.

Serena swallowed before answering, "It's Nate."

All three of them stared at each other, before Blair broke out in laughter.

"Of course it is, it's classic. I fall for it every time. You've been having an affair with my fiancé and are pregnant with his baby. Is that what you're telling me?" She asked, laughing mirthlessly.

"I'm so sorry, Blair. But in all fairness, I know you don't love Nate." Serena responded.

Blair wanted to go over to Serena and slug her, but she held herself in check.

"Serena, you repulse even me. How could you do this to Blair? She's your best friend." Chuck asked, undeniably disgusted.

Blair looked at Chuck, "She's right, I don't even care. I'm not in love with Nate, I haven't been for years. Isn't that pathetic?"

Blair then spoke to Serena, "I'm not going to tell Nate about the baby, that's your place. I'm still going to marry him also, but only because that is what is expected of me. But Serena, we're through. I never want to see you again."

Blair then fled Serena's loft. Chuck looked at Serena, one last time with utter repulsion on his face, "You're really a piece of shit, you should be ashamed of yourself and what you've done to her."

Chuck then left, to go and find Blair. Serena crumpled with agony, as they left her alone.

Chuck ran outside. "Wait. Blair, talk to me."

She was leaning against the side of his limo.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home, Blair."

Once they were inside the limo, he pulled Blair to his chest.

She stiffened immediately, and pulled away.

"Don't act like you care, Bass. You're already told me numerous times you don't care what happens to me. So you can cut the act."

"I care, Blair. More than I should." Chuck said quietly.

"Sure you do, Chuck. You care, that's why you broke my heart all those years ago. That's why you brought a date to my father's funeral, right? Is that how much you care about me?" Blair asked doubtfully.

"I have a confession to make, Blair." Chuck admitted, "I've never stopped caring about you, because I've never been able to forget you. After what Nathaniel's done, you can't seriously still be thinking of marrying him. He's betrayed you."

" All of you have betrayed me!" Blair screamed into his face."

She tried to compose herself, before she continued, "But worst of all, you betrayed me, Chuck. Nothing has ever been as painful, as when you destroyed me. You cut me to the soul. So don't sit here, and tell me you care about me, and have never stopped. I know it's a lie."

Before he had a chance to reply, Blair interrupted him, "If you by any chance really do care about me, then that's too bad. Because I feel nothing for you, Chuck. Absolutely nothing. In fact, forget what I said about us trying to be friends again. I'm done, and I want nothing to do with you ever again."

Before Chuck could stop her, she got out of the limo and walked the rest of the way home. He let her go. Blair had just done it. Just as he had hurt her years ago, she had just done the same to him.

Chuck's chest constricted at her harsh words, and he felt it hard to breathe. The only thing going through his mind was, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, and more oh shits. The feelings he kept buried for Blair were back, and they were stronger than ever.

Chuck was going to try and win her back. He didn't give a fuck what Nate had to say about it. It was time to win Blair back, and destroy Nathaniel in the process. It was also time to break up their wedding.

To Be Continued….

A/N: Thank you so much for the continued reviews, I appreciate them so much. Please keep reviewing, and let me know if you like this chapter. What did you think of the huge shock with Serena?


	11. Chapter 11

Road to Happiness Part 11

He had been a fool. How could he ever let Nate make him break up with Blair? Chuck had been horrible to Blair, but that was all about to change. Seeing her again, put everything into perspective. There was no Chuck Bass without Blair Waldorf. Blair completed him, and it was time he told her. He had a plan to win Blair back and destroy Nate in the process, and it was time to set it in motion.

One Week Later

Blair was still in bed, trying to sleep away her problems, when Dorota called her.

"Miss Blair, you have a visitor."

Who in god's name was calling on her at 8:30 in the morning?

"Who is it?" Blair called back.

"A miss Serena." Dorota told her.

Ugh! The bitch had nerve coming to see her. She had not spoken to Serena, since her stunning revelation, over a week ago.

Serena came into her room, and held her hand up like a traffic cop.

"Wait! Before you throw me out, it's time we talked."

"We have nothing to talk about, Serena. I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I said, our friendship is over." Blair huffed.

Serena went over to Blair's bed, and sat on it.

"I need to tell you a few things, and then you can kick me out, if you still want too."

"Make it quick, Serena. I have better things to do, then to talk to a traitor." She said icily.

"Okay." Serena started, "First of all, I'm so sorry for all the pain I have caused you. It was unintentionally done. You're my best friend Blair, and I love you."

Blair made a sound of utter disbelief in her throat, at this.

Serena continued, "It's true, Blair. Dan's asked me to marry him, and I've accepted his proposal. He knows I'm pregnant, and he also knows the baby isn't his. I told him the father is some random guy, and not Nate. He can never know the father is Nate. You won't tell him, will you?"

Blair stared at her with anger. "Serena, you seem to be forgetting, that I don't care about you. So I don't care if you tell Dan or not. I could care less, what you do. I'm not going to tell Nate, because he doesn't deserve to know. Nate has screwed me over for the last time, so your secret is safe with me.

Serena breathed a sigh of relief, before Blair continued, "Dan still wants your slutty ass, even though he knows you're pregnant with someone else's baby?"

Serena tried not to show how much Blair's words hurt her.

"Yes, we're getting married. I'm just grateful that he still wants me. Blair, the only reason I slept with Nate, is because I know you're not in love with him. That's not an excuse, but it's so obvious you're still in love with Chuck."

"What? I'm not in love with Chuck anymore." Blair flustered.

"It's evident just by looking at you, Blair. You still love him, don't you?" Serena asked.

Blair sighed once and nodded, confirming what Serena already knew.

"He still loves you too, B."

"No, he doesn't. Chuck was never in love with me, he told me that years ago."

Serena chose not to argue with her.

"I know you're never going to forgive me Blair, and I don't expect you too. What I did was awful, and I am so sorry. I need you though, I'm going to need your help with raising the baby. I want you to be a part of this child's life. But, I'm sorry for all the torture I've put you through lately.

Blair sighed, " I know you're sorry, Serena. I'm not ready to forgive you, I need time. I actually don't know if I'll ever be ready to forgive you, I just need to process this."

"Of course you do, you know where to find me when you're ready."

Serena got up to leave, but before she did, she clutched Blair's hand to hers.

After Serena left, Blair got up and dressed, she had a very important meeting to attend too. It was time to confront Nate about everything.

Fifteen minutes later, she was in Nate's house.

"Hi baby, how are you?" Nate asked sweetly.

Blair managed to put a forced smile on her face.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Just fine, except for the fact that I know you're fucking my best friend."

"What? He asked, smile vanishing.

"S, told me about everything, Nate." Blair said sarcastically. "She felt guilty about it, and wanted to come clean. More than I can say for you. How long have you been screwing her?"

Nate put a cocky grin on his face.

"It's been going on for awhile, Blair. About a year, on and off. I'm not going to stop either, now that you know."

It was Blair's turn to smirk now.

"She's engaged, asshole. You're such a pig, I can't believe I ever loved you." Blair took a breath, before continuing, "You're one deceitful bastard, and I hate you."

Nate grinned, "Your words don't hurt me, Blair. I am sorry about Serena though, but there will be others to fuck. The wedding is still on, right?"

"Yeah, unfortunately it is. Everybody already knows about our wedding, so I'll go through with it. But when we're behind closed doors, I want nothing to do with you." She snapped.

"That's fine with me, Blair. I really don't want anything to do with you either."

Nate then left, and Blair was all alone. Like always.

When she arrived home later that day, Dorota informed her that she had another visitor. She sighed, she had enough confrontations for one day. She went into her bedroom, and there was Chuck, sitting on her bed.

Blair slumped down next to him.

"Blair, are you okay?" Chuck asked softly.

She rubbed her head, which was aching.

"Not really, I just had a huge fight with Nate. I admitted, that I knew about his affair with Serena. He didn't even care, he just said that he was going to keep fucking whomever he pleased."

Chuck kissed her on the shoulder, and Blair felt the heat from his kiss all over her entire body.

"It's his lose, Blair. He doesn't deserve, and he never will."

Blair leaned into his chest, and Chuck tenderly ran his fingers through her hair.

She regained her senses, a few minutes later and asked, "What are you doing here, Chuck?"

He grinned, "I came here to cheer you up."

Blair sighed into his chest, "I don't think you can, and as I already told you before, I don't want anything to do with you. Do I need to tell you again?"

Chuck's ego took a hit at her words, but he quickly perked himself back up.

"Blair, I just want to be here for you. Like I haven't been for the past three years, let me make it up to you. I want to take your mind off everything, plus I've got a surprise for you."

Blair cheered up instantly, hearing that he had a surprise for her. "What surprise?"

Chuck smiled at her, "You know that movie theater downtown?"

She nodded.

"Well their playing old movies tonight, and guess what I got us two tickets for. Breakfast at Tiffany's.

He had remembered that it was her favorite movie, and that touched Blair.

She smiled weakly at Chuck, "That's a great surprise, you know how much I love that movie. I'd be happy to go with you, Chuck."

Then she did something, neither of them expected. Blair kissed him on the mouth.

He immediately responded, and wrapped his arms around her. Blair instantly regretted what she had done, and tore her mouth away from Chuck's.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me. I'm not thinking clearly, Chuck. I'll meet you later for the movie, okay?" She said, very embarrassed.

He knew he would have to wait for later, before he put his moves on her.

"Sure, I'll see you later."

When he left, Blair sighed with relief. She had come too close to giving in to Chuck. Again. When he was around her, she couldn't think straight. His scent intoxicated her, until she had no brain power left. It had to stop, she would be his friend and nothing more. After all they used to be friends, before all the sex got in the way.

A few hours later, they were at the movie theater, sitting next to each other. Blair was enthralled in the movie. There was nothing like Audrey Hepburn, and Breakfast at Tiffany's.

She was slowly forgetting her problems, and Blair let the tension ebb from her body. Chuck felt her relax next to him, and he was pleased that the plan seemed to be working.

Blair leaned over to him, and whispered in his ear, "Thanks, Bass. I really needed this."

Feeling her breath in his ear, made Chuck feel hot all over. After all this time, he still wanted her, more than anything.

"No problem, Waldorf." Chuck said as he grabbed her hand and didn't let go.

Blair looked at their clasped hands, but didn't move hers away from his. IT felt natural, so they held hands for the rest of the movie.

Chuck remembered once telling Blair, that he didn't want to go to the movies or hold hands with her. Well he had just killed both birds with one stone. He must have been crazy not to have wanted to do this, it felt so right.

After the movie was over, they went out for a late dinner. While they were at dinner, it was just like old times. They talked, laughed, plotted, and bitched about other people. In a word, it was perfect.

"So how is everything going with your father and Bass Industries?" She asked.

Chuck smirked. "Well my father still doesn't trust me, but I feel like I'm making some ground with him. I've been making some big accounts for Bass Industries, so I think he's pleased."

Blair nodded, "I remember once telling your father, that whatever you would do with your life, you'd make a success out of it. It looks like you have."

Chuck looked at her with the softest expression, she had ever seen on his face. "I remember you saying that to Bart." He reached over to stroke her face, but then the waiter interrupted them with the check.

He sighed, the mood have been broken. "Are you ready to go, Blair?"

She nodded her consent, and they left the restaurant. As they were walking through town, Chuck suddenly turned to her.

"Do you want to come up to my room for a drink?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Chuck."

"Why not, Blair?"

"You know, why."

"Are you afraid, Blair?" He asked seductively.

He moved closer to her, but she put a hand up to stall him.

"Fine, Bass. One drink, that's it."

10 minutes later, they were standing outside of Chuck's suite. As soon as he had opened the door, he pushed Blair against the wall.

"I can't wait any longer." Chuck said, as his mouth descended onto hers.

He slipped his tongue into Blair's mouth, and thoroughly pleasured her mouth. Eating away at her resistance.

Blair reasoned, that she would only allow the kiss to go on for another minute, before she put a stop to it. It was now five minutes later, and they were still kissing. Along the way, she had lost her shirt, and so had Chuck.

Blair had to stop before she lost her heart again. "Stop, Chuck! I told you, I don't want this anymore."

Chuck raised his head, and looked at her with lust filled eyes. "Is that so?"

He then ran his hand under her skirt, and found her panties damp with wetness.

He placed his mouth against her neck. "You're a liar, Blair. You want it as much as I still do."

Blair agreed, "Okay, I lied. I still want you."

Chuck growled deep in his throat, and he threw her on the bed.

Soon he had his head buried in between her legs, giving her pleasure like she had never felt before. It didn't feel right to her.

She tugged at Chuck's head, until he came up for air.

"What?" He questioned, in a daze.

"Stop, I can't do this! Just let me leave, I need to leave." Blair cried.

"What the fuck? What's changed in the last few minutes?" He asked in a rage.

Blair knew what had changed. Her heart was involved yet again, and Chuck was only after sex.

"I just can't do this, Chuck."

"Why?" He pressured her.

"Don't ask me, Chuck."

Why?" Chuck growled again.

Blair snapped, gave in and told him the truth.

"It's just sex for you, but it's not for me. It's much more to me, it actually means something to me."

She noticed Chuck gazing intently at her.

She completely lost it then, and cried, "I still fucking love you! There I said it. Are you satisfied now?"

Chuck kissed his way up her body, until he reached her ear.

"It's never just been sex between us, Blair. It's always been much more than that, you know it and so do I."

He looked her directly in the eyes before saying, "I'm fucking glad you still love me. Because I love you so much, I feel like it's consuming me."

Blair looked at him in shock. "Are you serious? You're in love with me?"

He kissed her on the lips, before he continued, " Yes, I love you. I've never stopped, even after all these years."

She gazed at him angrily. "Then why did you break up with me?"

Chuck sighed, the time had come. It was time to tell her the truth.

"Because of Nate." He said honestly.

"Nate? What does he have to do with any of this?" Blair queried, obviously confused.

He sighed again, "He's known about us for years. Nathaniel found out somehow, and he confronted me, and told me to break up with you. That's the reason I broke up with you, not because I didn't love you.

Chuck took a deep breath before telling her, "He's been blackmailing me, Blair."

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Okay, so Blair finally knows what Nate did to Chuck. I hope I did it justice. In the next chapter, you will get to see Blair's reaction. If you like it, keep reviewing. Please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Road to Happiness Part 12**

"What did you just say? Nate knew about us?" Blair asked, shocked beyond belief.

Chuck sighed, "Yeah. He's known for a long time."

"How the hell did he find out?"

Chuck looked at her, with a sad expression on his face. "I don't know how he found out, but he threatened me, so I would break up with you."

"That fucking bastard. I'm going to kill him, Chuck." Blair stated matter of factly.

Blair ordered herself to stay calm, until she knew all the facts.

She continued, "That's the only reason you broke up with me? I thought you hated me."

He reached over and stroked her face. "I could never hate you, Blair. I've been in love with you ever since that night in the back of my limo."

"You have?" Blair questioned.

"Yes, and all these years later, I'm more in love with you than ever. I've tried so hard to forget you, but I can't. It's impossible to forget Blair Waldorf."

Blair smiled at this, but quickly turned serious. "Why didn't you just tell Nate to go to hell? Why did you let him break us apart?"

This was the part that Chuck had been dreading. "He's got something on me, and has been blackmailing me with it. It's something I never wanted you to find out, but I'm finally prepared to tell you."

She looked up at him expectantly.

Chuck continued, "I will tell you, but not yet. It has to wait, because I'm planning something. But rest assured Blair, I'll tell you because I love you."

Blair pecked him on the lips. "I'll wait for whatever you have to tell me, because I trust you. I love you so much, Chuck."

He wrapped his arms around her, and they kissed passionately. When they broke apart a few minutes later, they were both flushed.

Chuck sighed into her ear, "I love you too, Waldorf."

She leaned back against his chest, and spoke. "What are we going to do about Nate? He can't get away with what he's done to us. He has to pay."

Don't worry, Blair. I'm going to destroy the fucker. I think I've got something on him, my private eye has been digging up dirt on, Dear Nathaniel."

"What is it?" Blair asked excitedly.

"I can't tell you yet, until I'm sure. I don't want you to get your hopes up, until I'm positive."

She pouted and Chuck laughed, "Although, I could use some help plotting against him. But before we do that, there's one other thing we have to do."

"What's that?" She asked, even though Blair had a pretty good idea.

Chuck growled, "First, I'm going to ravish you. It's been way too long, Blair."

He plunged his tongue into her mouth, and Chuck kept his word. He ravished Blair all night long, and then again in the morning, in the shower. All over the room they made love, because they were making up for lost time.

The next week, Blair and Chuck spent entirely together. They plotted against Nate, made love , talked, and went to central park. In essence, they did all the things they should have being doing years ago. It felt perfect, all was right with the world.

After a while, Blair decided it was time to pay Serena a visit. On the way to her loft, Blair couldn't stop smiling, and thinking about how happy she was. Chuck definitely brought out the best in her.

She knocked on Serena's door, it opened, and she was staring at Serena's rounded belly from pregnancy. A smile lit up Serena's face.

"Oh B, I'm so glad you came."

Blair pushed her way into the apartment. "Serena, I didn't come here to forgive you. I'm still pissed as hell, but I want to thank you for having an affair with Nate"

"What are you talking about, Blair?" Serena asked curiously.

Blair continued, "Like I said, I want to thank you for screwing my fiancée. The only reason I'm saying that, is because it brought Chuck and I back together. That's all that matters to me, Chuck is my life now."

Serena smiled. "I'm very happy for you then, Blair."

Blair sighed, "There's something about Nate you should know." She then launched into the whole story of what Nate had done to Chuck.

When she had finished, Serena looked repulsed. "I can't believe he would do that too you guys. It's absolutely disgusting, and I can't believe I ever let him touch me. I'm sorry for all you've had to go through lately, Blair."

"I am too, Serena. I can possibly get over you having an affair with Nate, because I don't love him. What I can't get over is this thing with Chuck, why would you try to seduce him? I can't believe you would do that to your best friend, as you claim."

Serena sighed, "That was nothing, I never wanted Chuck. It was a test to see if he was still in love with you."

Blair was very confused. "Wait, I don't understand."

Serena continued, "I wanted to see if I came on to Chuck, if he would resist me. The old Chuck would sleep with anybody, so I wanted to see if he was still pining away for you, like you were with him. Every time I seduced him, he refused me. After awhile I asked why he didn't want me, and Chuck told me he could just never do that to you. That's how I knew he was still in love with you."

Blair looked shocked at what she had just admitted. "That was very sneaky, Serena. What if it had backfired on you, and Chuck wanted to sleep with you?"

"I never thought of that, Blair." Serena said dumbstruck.

"Of course you didn't S."

Serena went over to Blair, to hug her. She instantly flinched, and moved away from Serena.

"I need time, Serena. I can't be your friend right now."

Serena nodded, but looked upset. Blair reached out gingerly to pat Serena's belly, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Serena opened the door, and there stood Nate.

"What the hell are you doing here, Nate?" Serena asked viciously.

Blair on the other hand barked with laughter. "Don't you know Serena, he wants to continue his shabby affair with you."

Nate looked sweetly at Blair. "Nice to see you too, baby." He moved and went over to kiss her, but Blair pushed him until his body touched the wall.

"Don't you ever touch me again, you piece of shit." She hissed in his face.

"Calm down, Blair. It's not like I want to touch you." Nate snarled back.

He turned to look at Serena, and finally noticed her pregnant belly. "Is that mine?" Nate asked horrified.

Serena swallowed hard, and began to stutter in response. Blair quickly interrupted her.

"Of course it's not yours. She's already had a paternity test done, and that confirmed that it was Dan's."Blair lied, and Serena looked over at her gratefully.

"Thank god, I don't want a bastard." He said harshly.

Blair slapped him as hard as she could across the face. "You fucking bastard, stay away from the both of us. I know what you did." She spat in Nate's face.

Nate rubbed his cheek, but asked rather amused, "What is it that I did?"

Blair continued, "Chuck. I know what you did to Chuck."

Nate looked at her in surprise.

Blair ignored him. "You will pay for what've you done. Chuck has told me everything. I can't believe you would do that to us, you knew we were in love."

Nate was outraged. "Love? Chuck Bass doesn't love anything or anybody. Chuck's only with you because of me, he doing it out of spite for what I've done to him. How long do you think it will be before he strays? Chuck can't remain faithful to one person, it's not in his DNA to do so."

Blair looked at him with disdain. "I'm not falling for it, Archibald. Chuck loves me, and I love him. I trust him 100 percent."

"A mistake." He said softly.

Blair ignored him again. "You've wasted three fucking years of our life, and I'm pissed about it. You better watch out, we're going to destroy you. When Chuck and I are done with you, you're going to want to hide. I hope you're looking forward to your social destruction."

"Bring it on princess. I'm going to destroy you, not the other way around." Nate said cockily.

"We'll see, asshole. Never bet against a Bass and a Waldorf."

Nate grinned, and then left. After the door closed, Blair started fuming.

"What are you going to do to him, B?" Serena asked.

Blair looked around in surprise, she had forgotten that Serena was there.

"Something horrible, the wedding is off. I've got to go see, Chuck. I'll call you later, Serena."

Serena looked at her, "Just be careful, Blair."

"I always am."

Blair left the loft and went to Chuck suite at the Plaza. As soon as he opened the door, Chuck grabbed her.

"I've missed you." He said as he nuzzled her neck.

She smiled, despite her confrontation with Nate. She grabbed his hand, as it went wandering under her skirt.

"Not yet, baby. We have to talk first."

Chuck looked disappointed, but agreed, "Okay."

Blair sighed, "I went to Serena's, and I ran into Nate there. We had a huge blowout. I told the son of a bitch, that I knew what he did to you."

Chuck motioned for her to continue.

"I basically told him not to fuck with us."

He smiled at her and whispered, "That's my girl. It sounds like you were wonderful, Waldorf."

She returned his smile, but quickly turned serious again. "Chuck, we have to destroy him. It's time you tell me what dirt you have on Nate."

Chuck's face turned dark. "Alright, but it's not pretty Blair. We have reason to believe that Nathaniel is embezzling money from your mother's company. That's the reason he wants to marry you, so he can keep doing it."

She was shocked. Even after everything Nate had done, she never expected anything like this."

"He's stealing money from Waldorf Designs?"

Chuck grimaced. "Yeah he is. I'm sorry, Blair."

She looked at him with wild eyes. "What are we going to do about it?"

He exhaled, "First we have to form the perfect plot, and that's going to take some time. After we figure out a plan, we're going to crush him. Nathaniel Archibald is going to be utterly destroyed."

Blair was very hurt at what Nate was doing to her and her mother.

Chuck reassured her, "We're going to get him, Blair. After all plotting and scheming are one of the things we do best, among other things."

He saw Blair grin at him. He continued, "In all seriousness Blair, I think it's time I told you. Nate will tell you soon enough anyways. I want to tell you what I've been hiding from you."

Blair looked anxious, and nodded.

"It's big, Blair. I just hope when I'm done, you don't hate me."

"I love you, Chuck. No matter what it is you're about to tell me, I will stand by you."

Chuck took a very deep breath, and began to tell Blair his deadly secret.

To Be Continued…

A/N: I am so sorry for ending the chapter there. LOL! Everybody will finally find out Chuck's secret in the next Chapter. I promise it will have been worth the wait. It's a little dark, so be prepared for that. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and stay with me through the next. Don't forget to review. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Road to Happiness Part 13

"I'm not Bart's son."

Blair shook her head, looking perplexed. "What do you mean Chuck? What are you talking about?"

Chuck sighed, "Let me just tell you the whole truth, before your interrupt. It will be a lot easier for me."

She nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry. Go ahead."

He continued, "I'm not really Bart's son, because my mother was raped. That's how I was conceived."

Blair gasped in shock.

"I'm not really a Bass. The thing I pride myself most on is being Chuck Bass, and it's not even true. That's why Bart hates me; he can hardly stand to look at me. He knows I'm just a bastard."

She clutched at Chuck's hand. "Don't you ever call yourself that. That's your big secret? How could you think that I would hate you for that?"

He laughed harshly. "That was nothing, just the tip of the iceberg. When I was a younger, I always wondered why my mother wasn't very affectionate with me. She hardly ever looked at me, I guess it's because I look exactly like my real father. When I was six, I heard my mother and Bart arguing one night. I crept downstairs, and I saw something that I will never forget."

Chuck tried to calm his breathing down; he could feel the rage bubbling in his chest, ready to burst.

He sighed, "Once I was downstairs, I heard them arguing about me. My mother was saying, how she couldn't stand me, that I looked too much like the rapist. That she was slowly starting to hate me, because I stood for what he had done to her. That's when I heard Bart scream. The one sound, I will never forget. A gunshot. She shot herself right in front of me. Bart covered everything up, and told the press that she died in a plane crash. He never even bothered to ask me, how I was doing. I was a fucking six year old, and I saw my mother blow out her brains."

Chuck glanced at Blair, and saw tears streaming down her face. She was probably repulsed by him.

"That's why it's so hard to communicate my feelings to anyone, Blair. I always feel threatened. I try to mask everything inside." He blew out a shaky breath.

Chuck had to tell her the worst part now. "I vowed when I got older, that I would get revenge on the man that was my father. When I was fifteen, I think I was fifteen, I tracked him down. Once I found him, I hired a contract killer. He was killed, and I didn't feel sorry about it. I felt relieved. He deserved it after everything he had done to my family. I just couldn't take the pain anymore, Blair."

Chuck stopped talking, and waited for Blair to say something. He didn't have to wait long.

Blair grabbed his face, which was ravaged by grief. "I am so sorry for you. I never imagined you would tell me something like this. Chuck, you may not be a Bass by blood, but you're a Bass if I ever saw one. You've made yourself into Chuck Bass, and that counts for everything. It doesn't matter who your father was. You've created everything for yourself, and that's pretty special."

Blair saw tears leaking out of the corners of Chuck's eyes, and she wiped them away with her fingers. "I don't hate you, like you think. If anything, I love you even more. You're perfect to me, no matter what you did or who you are. I love you, Chuck."

His voice broke, "How can you love me? I had my own father killed."

"He deserved it for what he's done to you. If he wasn't dead right now, I think I'd kill him myself, for all the pain he's caused you."

Chuck grabbed Blair, and held on to her. "I don't know what I did to deserve you. I love you, Blair Waldorf."

She wrapped her arms around Chuck, they fell into his bed, and she just held him for hours. They fell asleep that way.

**3 months later**

Blair and Serena were at their favorite coffee house, sipping lattes. Serena was now seven months pregnant, and had a big sparkler on her ring finger from Dan. Blair was slowly on the road to forgiving Serena, although she was still terribly hurt at what she had done.

"How are you feeling, S?"

Serena let out a chuckle. "Like a house, but in a good way. I'm so excited for the baby, and so is Dan."

Blair grinned. "That's great. I can't wait to meet your baby, or mine!" Blair waited for that piece of news to sink into Serena's mind.

"You're pregnant too?" Serena squealed.

"Yes, I just found out yesterday, when I went to my doctor. I haven't told Chuck yet."

"I'm so excited for you, B. Why haven't you told him?"

Blair sighed dramatically, "I'm just so thrilled about the baby, but I don't know how Chuck is going to react. He has some deep seated father issues." Blair had never told her about Chuck's secret that was just between the two of them.

"I'm sure he'll be happy, B. You're probably worrying for nothing. You should definitely tell him."

"I will, but not tonight. Today's the day for Nate Archibald to be destroyed." Blair said, excited for their meeting with Nate.

"What are you going to do to him?" Serena asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, S. It will be all over Gossip Girl. I actually should get going Serena; we have a lot of stuff to do before we meet Nate."

"Just be careful, Blair."

Blair nodded, and then left. It was going to be an interesting night, to say the least.

XOXO

"Are you ready to do this, Blair?" Chuck asked softly.

"More than ready, Chuck. Let's go get him." They shared a smile, and knocked on Nate's front door.

Nate answered the door a few moments later. "What the fuck are you two doing here?"

Blair pasted a fake smile on her face. "We want to discuss a few things with you. We're coming in."

Blair and Chuck barged past him, and Nate followed them inside. "What's this all about? I'm a busy man, and I don't have time to waste."

"Yeah, like we really want to waste time with you, Nate. We just need to get a few things straight." She scoffed.

Chuck turned to her. "I'll go first."

Blair nodded, and motioned with her hand for him to continue.

Chuck turned his dark and angry eyes on Nate. "You son of a fucking bitch. I hate the ground you walk on." He spat.

"Likewise, Chuck." Nate replied.

Chuck continued, "I've told Blair everything that you've been hanging over my head. I should have done it years ago, because she understands. Blair knows why I had to do it."

Nate looked disbelieving at Blair. "You understand why he had someone killed?"

Blair laughed bitterly at him. "Yes I do. He deserved it after everything he had done to Chuck. Also I forgive Chuck for it, because I love him. That's something you'll never understand, Archibald. Love makes everything different."

Blair rubbed soothing circles on Chuck's back, and he gripped her waist tightly.

Nate laughed harshly. "I don't believe this shit. This is Chuck fucking Bass, we're talking about. He'll get tired of you eventually Blair, and then he'll discard you. That's what Chuck does."

Chuck pushed Nate until his back was against the opposite wall. "Listen to me, Nathaniel. I love Blair, she's all that matters to me. So don't ever tell me that I'm going to throw her away. She's my life, and it's going to stay that way."

Nate suddenly looked confused. "You really do love her, don't you? I always thought it was a game to you, I never thought you were serious about Blair."

Chuck didn't even answer him, but Blair did. "You don't understand Nate, because you never cared about me. That's the difference, Chuck loves me. Now that I think of it, I don't think I ever loved you, Nate. You were just a distraction."

"Sure, Blair. What about when we had sex? You sure loved me and my cock then." Nate said viciously.

Chuck's face contorted with anger, and he raised his fist to punch Nate. Blair stalled him.

"No, Chuck. Don't let him win, he's just trying to get to you." He shook his head, and lowered his fist. Blair smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, before turning back to Nate.

"How many times did we have sex, Nate? Five. That's it. We stopped after awhile, because you could never please me."

She slipped her engagement ring off, and handed it back to Nate. "Take this back, because I sure as hell don't want it. I despise you for what've you done, and I don't want anything to do with you."

Nate shook his head back and forth. "You're really not going to marry me? What about all the status that comes with being my wife? Are you sure, you're ready to give all that up?"

Blair snickered. "Yes, I'm sure. I would give everything and anything up for Chuck. I'd rather live in the street in a box with Chuck, than be your wife. At least I know, that I would be happy."

"She trading your ring for something better, Nathaniel." Chuck said pompously.

"What's that, Bass?"

"For this." Chuck got down on his knee, and withdrew a Tiffany's box from inside his jacket.

"Blair, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He opened the box, and there nestled inside was a beautiful solitare diamond.

Blair was in shock, and started crying. "Of course, I will. I love you so much, Chuck."

She threw her arms around Chuck, and kissed him, right in front of Nate. Chuck grabbed Blair's hand, and slid the ring on. It was a perfect fit, as they were for each other.

Chuck felt his own eyes misting up. "We were destined for this, Waldorf. We're Blair and Chuck, and we complete each other. There's not one, without the other."

Blair was speechless, so she nodded, and she felt like the happiest woman in the world. Nate just stood there, looking at them moodily.

"I love you, Chuck."

I love you too, Blair. More than you will ever know."

Chuck turned back to talk to Nate, but held Blair's hand. "Nathaniel, we have something else to get too. The main reason for our visit. We know what you're doing."

"What did I do now?"

"You're stealing money from Blair's mothers company. There's no way in hell you're going to get away with it."

Nate let out a shaky breath. "What the fuck are you going to do about it? I'm not going to stop. The least you could do if Blair's not going to marry me, is let me continue to steal from Eleanor. It's only fair. Don't you agree?"

Blair and Chuck shared a secret smile. "Got you, Archibald." Blair whispered.

She then reached into her purse, and pulled out a tape recorder, which had just sealed his fate. Nate lunged for it, but Blair quickly put it away.

That's when Chuck bellowed, "Come on guys, we've got him."

The FBI stormed in, and Nate's face fell. Blair handed the tape recorder off to one of them. They started to handcuff him, But Nate thrashed.

"You fucking bastards! You won't get away with this."

Chuck let out a bark, "It looks like you sure won't be getting away with it. I hope you enjoy prison, Nathaniel. It's where you belong."

He then walked over to Nate, and kneed him in the balls. Nate hollered, and grabbed his manhood.

"That's just a little taste of the payback you deserve. Take him away."

The FBI pulled him out, while he screamed the whole time.

He looked at Blair. "That's what we've been waiting for, and I've got to admit it felt great."

Blair smirked. "Yeah it did, but I've got a little secret to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm a little nervous, Chuck. I hope you like what I'm about to tell you."

"I'm sure, I will. Go on."

Blair breathed some air into her very dry lungs. "I'm pregnant."

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Okay, you finally know what Chuck's secret was. I hope I did a good enough job, and that you liked it. Please review to let me know, what you thought. The next chapter will also be the last in this series. I hope you've enjoyed, and thank you for all of the comments and support.**


	14. Chapter 14

Road to Happiness Part 14

"You're pregnant?" Chuck asked. He was being thrown for a loop here.

Blair blew out a deep breath. "Yeah, I just found out a couple of days ago. I wanted to wait, and find the perfect time to tell you, Chuck. I figured there's no better time than now."

Chuck gulped, but didn't say anything.

"You're mad, aren't you?"

He shook his head. "No I'm not, Blair. It's just a lot to take in."

Blair completely understood, because she knew how Chuck's brain worked.

"I get that, Chuck. It is a lot, but I promise you that everything will work itself out."

"I hope so."

Blair panicked. "Do you not want me anymore? Or the baby?"

Chuck gaped at her. "Of course not, I want both of you. I just don't want to be like Bart, and show no emotion to my child. I want our baby to know, that I love him or her desperately. Our child should never feel like I did, when I was growing up. I'm just scared, Blair."

She felt tears spring to her eyes. "You would never be like that to our baby. You know the mistakes that Bart made, and you would never repeat them, Chuck. This baby that is growing inside of me is going to be lucky to have you as a father. I know you don't believe it Chuck, but I know in my heart that you will be a great father. That's how much I trust you."

Chuck placed his hand on her belly, and rubbed it. He finally nodded, and kissed Blair with all the love he felt for her.

"I know it will be okay, Blair. Because of you."

They clutched at each other, and knew that everything would be alright. They were destined to be happy.

**One Year Later**

It was finally here. It was Blair's wedding day, and she couldn't be happier. Her life was finally on the right track, and she owed it all to Chuck. So much had happened in the last year.

Serena and Dan had gotten married, and welcomed a bouncing baby boy. They had named him Brandon, and luckily he took after Serena.

Serena was tired of all the lies, so she decided to finally tell Dan the whole truth. He now knew that Nate was the father of Brandon. At first he had been furious and wouldn't speak to Serena, but he eventually gave in and forgave her, because he knew he wasn't a perfect saint either.

They were now blissfully happy, and Serena had just announced that Brandon was going to be a big brother. Blair was very happy for her, Chuck on the other hand wasn't. He had never forgiven Serena for what she had done to Blair. He had told her this, but Blair knew it was time to let the past die and remain dead.

Nate had a trial for embezzlement and fraud. He had the best lawyers that money could buy, but they had failed to get him cleared of the charges. Nate had been convicted of everything, and was now serving 5-10 years in state prison. Blair felt vindicated, because she felt Nate got what he deserved all along.

She knew when he got out of prison, that she had to try and get past what he had done to her and Chuck. But right now, Blair felt no real inclination to so.

Blair and Chuck had a few rough patches along the way, but nothing too serious. He was very nervous, that he was going to turn out exactly like Bart. Blair knew that would never happen, but that didn't stop him from worrying about it.

In time, he had grown to love the baby, and couldn't wait to meet his child. Blair was also very excited to meet her; she just knew it was a girl, while Chuck insisted that it was a boy. She knew she was right though, and it turned out that she was.

The night that she went into labor, Chuck was frantic. He was terribly afraid that something was going to go wrong. Nothing did. After Blair had been in labor for fifteen hours, they welcomed a beautiful baby girl.

She basically looked like a mini Chuck. Same facial features, same everything. The moment Chuck saw his baby girl; he fell head over heels in love with her. He knew at that exact moment, he would never be like Bart or his real father. All of his ridiculous worrying had been for nothing.

When Blair saw her baby, which she and Chuck had made out of love, she felt exactly the same way. They both fell deeper in love with each other, than before.

Later that night, while she was resting, Chuck had asked what she had wanted to name their daughter.

Blair looked him directly in the eye. "I want to name her Charlie, after you Chuck. She deserves your name, and I want to give it to her. You're the best thing that has ever happened to us. Chuck Bass, you're the perfect man and father, and I don't know what I would do without you."

When she looked at Chuck, she was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"I like it. Charlie it is. I love you and Charlie so much, Blair. You're everything to me, and always will be."

Blair had been right; he was a natural with Charlie. He was the exact opposite of Bart. Little Charlie was now five months old, and was downstairs waiting for her parents to get married.

Blair was finally going to marry Chuck Bass. She was wearing a beautiful custom made Badgley Mischka wedding dress, and she swept her hair up into a classic updo. She felt like Princess Ann from Roman Holiday.

She was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup, when Serena walked in.

"It's time, B."

Blair nodded, and got ready to take her turn down the aisle. She was nervous all of a sudden, and she didn't know why. Her nervousness abated when he father walked her down the aisle, and she saw Chuck there.

He was staring at her, like he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Blair reached him, and they clasped hands. The minister said a few words, and then it was time to say the vows. Blair went first.

"Chuck." She said, gazing at him lovingly.

"I always had this perfect idea of what my life would turn out like. It never happened, how I pictured it. I realize now, just by looking at you, that I was never really happy until we were together. You have made my life what it is today. I still remember our first kiss in the back of your limo. I remember feeling dazed and astonished, because I had never felt anything like that before. It was and still in the second best night of my life. The only thing that topped it was giving birth to Charlie. I'll never forget your face the night you saw Charlie for the first time, it was just beautiful. You looked at her, the way a father should look at his child. It made me fall even more in love with you, if that's possible. I love your motivation, passion, and zest for life. But most importantly, I love you Chuck Bass."

Blair finished her speech, and gazed at Chuck and saw the happiness shine through his eyes. Then she looked at their daughter, who was blowing spit bubbles.

"Chuck, it's your turn." The minister said.

Chuck smirked. "Wow, I don't know how anything could top that."

Everyone laughed.

Chuck continued, "I consider myself a fairly unemotional person. Most things don't affect me. I can honestly say standing here with you, Blair Waldorf you affect me. I feel all my emotions running to the forefront, because of you. I'm not afraid to show my feeling anymore. I'm going to cry today, and I'm proud of that."

He took a breath, and saw tears running silently down Blair's face.

"Before we were together, I was miserable. I thought I was happy, but it was all a façade. I was always looking for the next woman, the next drink of scotch, or the next high that I could achieve. Then that night at Victrola, everything changed. When I saw you up on that stage, I suddenly felt alive, like something was burning inside of me. It was amazing, and I finally felt happy. That's what you do to me, Blair. You have made me into the person, that is standing here right now. I want to thank you for that, because it means everything. There is no Chuck Bass without Blair Waldorf. I know that for a fact. You are the perfect woman, and I couldn't survive without you or Charlie. I love you, more than you will ever know. No words can describe my love for you."

When Chuck stopped talking, there wasn't a dry eye in the church. Chuck was even crying, just as he said he would be. Blair was so immensely touched by what he had just said in his vows. She had never heard such beautiful words in her life.

The minister said a few more words, and Blair and Chuck exchanged rings.

Then the magic words were spoken. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Chuck lunged for Blair and wrapped her in his arms, while giving her a restrained and tender kiss.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless. Chuck growled, "You're Mrs. Bass now."

She smiled. "I know, I couldn't be happier about it. I've waited for you my whole life, Chuck."

He grabbed her hand, and they walked out of the church to thunderous applause. This was it, they were officially married. This is how they were supposed to be, and life was perfect now.

They were now a family, they were Blair and Chuck. One didn't exist without the other. Their souls were connected, and that was the most intimate thing. Blair and Chuck walked off into the sunset, and waited for the excitement that every day would bring them. It would surely never cease to be exciting, because after all they were Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass. What was better than that?

Finished.

A/N:** Whew! This series is finished, and I am happy about the outcome of it. This was definitely my favorite chapter to write, I just love how it ended. Thank you everybody for your support, and please review this final chapter, so I know what you thought about it and the whole story. Review, review, review! Thank You!**


End file.
